Never Mess With A Girl's Heart
by NixenSya
Summary: New summary! DxS Ignore the first chapters' grammar - I'm going to correct them soon. Sam Manson has been heartbroken for the last time. Finally accepting her heritage, she aims to get her revenge on Danny Fenton... If love doesn't get in the way once again.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:** *starts crying*

**Butch Hartman:** What's up, stop crying and I will do everything you want...

**Me:** *stops crying and grins evily* Let me own Danny Phantom!

**Butch:** Huh...

**Never Mess With A Girl's Heart**

She was running. It was all she could do.

He had already broke her heart twice. First with Paulina and later with Valerie. And now with _Star. _

She was tired of feel her heart beeing broken, again and again. And still, _still, _she still loved him. But how many times can be an heart broken in thousands of pieces and be fixed _again_?

She didn't know. Perhaps what her real father had told her was true. Her _real_ father. Not that snob who thought that he was rich. If they even knew, even_ dreamed_ about who she _really_ was! And her name in this stupid place! Samantha Manson, daughter of Jeremy and Pamela Manson. Wow. How _beautiful_.

Nobody never knew who she really was. Nobody ever cared. Not even her _assumed_ friends in this place, Amity Park. Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom, his _alter-ego_ name. Yeah right! He tought that with his ghost powers he was the best. Ha! Again, if they even _dreamed, _those idiots.

And now, she was going to have her revenge. She was going back to her real father, Trignos, the King of the Hell. She would show them, those human fools, that **nobody **_ever _messes with Elektra, the heir of the Heaven and the Hell!

* * *

Real short, huh? Yeah but this is only the beginning. This is a DannyxSam fic but for now this is more centred in Sam and in her story. Or shall I say, Elektra! I really luv this name. Ok, this is my first fic and I'm not English or American, so don't blame me if my grammar sucks! You always can mail me to tell me what mistakes I have done. Flames are accepted and please tell me what you think or I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!! MUAHAHAHA I'M EVIL!!!

Kisses

The Girl Who Dances At The Moonlight


	2. Chap 1: Changes

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY EVERYBODY!!!!! *everybody grunts* Hey! It's not my fault that I'm grounded so don't expect me to update very soon, 'K? Anyways …… I LUV U **comando**, **Devilchild93** and **GwenFan22** for your wonderful reviews!!! WOW! I didn't really expect reviews just a few hours after I post this story's prologue! O.o It really make me update this faster… I start writting this chap… At History class!!* grunts* I hate that bitch that calls herself teacher!!!

**Devilchild93: **I really luv'd ur review… Yeah… You're right I'm a insane person and I luv it!!! Sam is mad but you will see why… she just have a mood problem… Thank u!

**Comando: **well, there are a lot of things that will happen… Just keep na eye on this story and you will see what! Thank u!

**GwenFan22: **I don't know what to say except THANK U!!!

On with the fic!!!

* * *

**Chap. 1: Changes**

She could feel the darkness around her. How _couldn't_ she? She was part of it.

The energy started twirling around her, at the same time that dark shadowed wings started growing at her back. She wasn't acostumated to use her powers anymore. She didn't needed them at Amity Park.

The dark energy around her started glowing with a dark red light, creating a portal to the kingdom of the Hell.

The moment she stepped into the Hell, she started changing.

Her hair started getting a dark red colour and growing longer and longer, until it stopped at her thighs lenght. Her clothes, still the ones she used at Amity Park, started changing too. She now wore a black mini-skirt mid-thigh lenght with two dark silver belts crossed at her waist, a strapless blood red with black applications corset, blood red knee-high boots, black fingerless fishnet gloves and the same necklace she used to wore at Earth, but now with a moon and sun shaped crystal at the center that reflected her emotions. But her body and her face were what changed most.

Her cheekbones now were higher, her now very sensual lips were fuller and of naturally blood red colour and her eyelashes got longer and darker, like they have a natural rymel on them, almost hidding her cat-like eyes, whose colour changed according with her feelings like the crystal she wore at her neck. Right now she was angry and her eyes were blood red, the same colour of her lips, hair and clothes.

Her curves were very more sinuous and her body made now an perfect 'S' form. Her now fully grown wings were of a very dark colour, and they were of a very complexe design, like they were made of shadows. That was another difference between her and the other devils. _**No devil has wings**_. Only_ angels_ do. And she was the daughter of the most powerful one, Selena, the Queen of the Angels. Unfortunatelly, she thought that was the only power of the angels that she had. Perhaps was because she was mid-devil that her mother had leaved her when she was born. She did her best to forget it and to forget that Selena was her mother. If she was ashamed of her she wasn't going to give her more reasons to make her _hate_ her. She wanted her mother to _love_ her, like the others do.

Now that her transformation to Elektra form complete, she was already in the Hell, the kingdom of her father.

She saw a huge figure at a short distance from her and, recognising it,with her newly sensual and dangerous voice, she said:

"Hello _father_"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA!!! I'M EVIL!!!** I know, I know, I'm always saying this… But i luv it!!! I know this is short but... Hey! I'm grounded! I'm already sneaking to the PC!

Anyways… Luv it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think reviewing. Flames are accepted. Luv u all!!!

**TheGirlWhoDancesAtTheMoonlight**


	3. Chap 2: Where's Sam?

**HEYYYY!!!!! I'M BACK!! **My father let me go to the PC but I have a time limit so this will be short, just na introduction to the next chapter, 'K?

By the way, thanks** Devilchild93 **and** GwenFan22 **for your wonderful reviews! If I could I would update this by my cellphone but I can't login on it…** T-T **

Anyways, here, the difference between _demon_ and _daemon_ is that the last one is more powerful and ancient than the other.

**Luv u all!!!**

On with the fic!!!

* * *

**Never Mess With A Girl's Heart**

**Chap. 2:** _Where's Sam?_

_**Hell, Gates of Obliviation**_

"Hello _father_"

"**Elektra**" the figure hidden at the shadows came to light. There was her father, Trignos, the King, with some of his minions, walking to her.

The _daemon _looked at her with his piercing yellow and red eyes, snake-like, that seem to see through her. His grayish-yellow hair was shaved at the middle of his head, were various black and red short spikes grown. He used a piece of clothe that could be pants if they were not shorter and rags-like that hardly covered his dark red body. He had HUGE fangs and na evil look in his eyes that made you wanna run and never get back.

"Welcome to Hell."

* * *

_**Amity Park, Foley's house**_

"Hey Danny! Have you seen Sam? I don't see her since yesterday and she wanted to talk with you dude"Tucker said to one of his best friends.

"Sam? Nah, no idea, I haven't seen her either and she didn't talked with me. Let's pick her at her house" Danny answered."Oh, and guess what? I'm dating Star!"

"That's great dude! You rock!"Tucker cried"But Sam was going to get to you right at the school gates! I saw her going in your direction!" Now Tucker was worried.

"Relax man! She must decided to talk to me after or something."Danny replied, not even a bit concerned.

"Yeah, perhaps you're right. She had na headache yesterday so she must have decided to go home and talk to you later."Tucker was more relaxed.

"Yeah, she must be sick. Now let's go!"

* * *

_**Manson's mansion**_

"How than _she disapeared_? We though she was sick!"Tucker exclaimed.

"Yeah, and why would she disapear? She had no reason to!"Danny agreed.

"Perhaps she was kidnapped!"Tucker sugested. "That would explain why she didn't talked to Danny yesterday or why he hasn't seen her!"

"No."

Everybody gazed Grandma Ida. She looked back.

"How then Mom?" Mr. Manson questioned.

"She leaved a note at my bedroom that said that she was leaving and wouldn't come back."Ida answered.

"Huh?" The expression at Danny's, Tucker's and the Manson's face was pure puzzlement.

"The note said that she was going back to her real father. I have no idea that she knew who her real father was"Ida looked a little puzzled too.

"Real father?"Tucker and Danny had no idea of what they were talking about.

"Yes. We adopted her when she was little and she never mentioned even once that she knew who her parents were."The Manson couple stared at Ida with demanding expressions "Did you knew?"

"No clue about it!"Ida stated, and Danny and Tuck looked at each other.

"Did you knew?"Danny asked.

"No clue either dude"Tucker declared.

"Where the_** Hell**_ could she be?" Neither of them knew that the question already contained the answer.

* * *

Another short chapter! Gosh I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to make this chapter so short!

Feel free to mail me! For those who don't have time to check my page, my mail is YAY!!!!

Anyways… You already know…

**REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU!!! MUAHAHAHA I'M EVIL!!!**

Luv u all!!!

_**TheGirlWhoDancesAtTheMoonlight**_


	4. Chap 3: Practising Powers Water Part1

**Helllooooooooooooooo everybody!!!!**

Sorry I was goin' to update **yesterday** but my father turned off the computer so he could fix the old PCs of my uncle Nuno… **GRRRR!!!!**

Anyways… **ADORO-VOS Devilchild93, sakurauchiha12, 4kitty101, Double I 4 My Guyz **and **GwenFan22!!! **Je vous aime!!! For the people who don't know portuguese or french this means **I LUV U(**But in the plural**)**!!! Well, not that literally… XD

Well, about the grammar errors, my PC has automatic correction so the 'an' is corrected to 'na'. **GRRRR!!!** It's so frustrating!!! Anyways sooner or later I will correct it but now I'm too lazy…** XD**

**On with the fic!!!**

* * *

**Never Mess with A Girl's Heart**

**Chap. 3: **_Practising Powers- Water- Part.1_

Sam was bored… **NO!** Scratch that! **Elektra** was bored! **Elektra**!!! Not **Sam**! _Elektra_ was bored. She gotta learn to think about herself as Elektra, not as Sam Manson!

OK then. She was bored. Really bored. She was at her new room at her father's castle and dieing of boredom.

She was no longer filled with rage, but she didn't wanted to demonstrate any emotions, so, to keep herself undecifrable, her eyes were now purple. Not only her eyes, but everything that before was red because of her anger, including her outfit, was now purple, but her wavy hair was now black with purple streaks.

She walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Damnit.

"OK then, I think I wil break free by myself. I'm going outsideby one way or another!" She muttered.

She concentrated electic energy around her. She felt electric shocks throught her body without harming her. She concentrate the energy in her hands and then she hit the door. The door fell on the floor with a loud '_thud'_.

She looked at the mirror before leaving her room. Her eyes were of a neon yellow colour, without any white parts were they were supposed to be. Even when her eye colour changed, they still were there. She used her lightning power and it's colour was neon yellow, so her eyes got that colour too.

Each power had it's own colour. Blue for water, red for fire, Yellow for lightningand other kinds of electric energy, gray for air, brown for earth, green for plants, black for dark energy and white for for light powers. She still didn't knew at what power the purple power belonged but the pink power that only she had was for control. With that power, she could make people fall in love with her and control what they did, controling them.

Some of her powers were unique, like mind control and the fact that the colour of her eyes, lips, hair and necklace changed when she used her powers was a mystery for everybody. It was another difference between her and commun demons or angels.

Only the most powerful devils could control fire, daemons could control lightning too, but only the King could control the dark energy.

Not even angels did have those powers. Angels could barely control the wind to fly, and they only could do that because they had wings, only the archangels could control mostly the wind and they could even control some water, but with very loss of energy. The Queen was the only one who could control the light powers, but, like the King of the Hell, almost fainting of exaustion, which could kill them.

But not her. Never her. She could control all those powers and even more, without losing much energy. She was different of them all. And sometimes she liked it. But only sometimes, she wished that she could be normal, not even be an angel or ademon, only a human without any powers, that could loose control of their emotions without burning na entire town because they hadn't enough control on that stupid feelings.

She could control everything except herself. But she didn't truted nobody to tell them the truth. She was alone.

She headed outside. She was going to the florest to practise her powers, to practise her mind to get control over herself, without any interferences.

Elektra walked to the limits of the castle, where the florest beginned. She was th only one who had the guts to get in there. Demons feared what they couldn't control and the florest and the animals who lived in there were part of those things. She wasn't completely a devil and she could control it so she could go there without fear. The florest only atacked what feared, not what was part of her. **Her**. The florest was alive and Elektra could feel it and listen to the florest conscience.

_Come to me, my daughter, don't fear. You are part of us, we are part of you. You don't fear us, don't you, my girl?_

'_No, I don't. I'm part of you, there's nothing to be afraid of'_ She answered. She listened to the florest voice again.

_So come to me, come to your real home, the place where you belong. Free your mind of all those doubts that you have in your head and return to the material world when you're ready. Find the lake of Deidree and free yourself. Let you be __**you.**_

'_I will'_ She opened her eyes and freed her shadow-like wings. She flyed until she saw a shine trought the trees. She lowered her flight and saw a beautiful lake with crystaline waters of a deep aquamarine colour. She landed at the edge of the lake and saw a beautiful woman below the water, looking at her with a greenish-blonde hair that looked like seaweeds, deep eyes that remenbered the sea and a salmon-like tail of a greenish-blue colour. A mermaid.

"Hyshian farnhoit, Elektra-dyjin" She said in a melodious voice.

"Huh… What?" Elektra said. Then, she remembered that with her white powers, she could speak any language. Duh. (A/N: this will be translated from 'mermish' so you can understand what they are saying.. LOL!)"Huh yeah, right! I can speak mermish! Duh!"She smaked herself in the forehead."Sometimes I can be so stupid!"

"Never mind, Elektra-dyjin. I'm here to help you and to teach you a bit more about your water powers, or magic, as our people call it. I will teach you somethings that you may need someday. Shall we begin? My name is Alieshya, one of the daughers of Deidree, the godess of the florest. I'm the nymph of the lake. You will find some of my sisters and they will help you with the earth and the plants, but for now, let's start with your training, shall we?"Said Alieshya.

"Huh… I guess" said Elektra, a little puzzled."What do I need to learn?" The nymph giggled.

"Let's start seeing if you can concentrate. Focus your mind in the florest and then, in the water. You must feel the water and…" Alieshya stopped and looked at Elektra. She was already with a lost gaze that was an indicator that she was already in that state.

"Oh… I didn't expect you to get there so fast…" Alieshya was with a puzzled expression on her face as the other girl started attracting the water to her, creating an web of the crystaline liquid around her. "_What the_…"

The fluid eveloped Elektra completely and then started glowing a bright blue light, that dissipated, leaving a completely different girl behind.

"… **Hell**?"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA CLIFFIE!!! I'M EVIL!!!** I guess… XD if you want to express a more personal opinion… mail me!!!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW …. OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!**

**Beijos**(it means **kisses** in portuguese)

_**TheGirlWhoDancesAtTheMoonlight**_


	5. Practising Powers Water Part2

**Heyyy….** *_guns are pointed to the auctoress_* **DON'T KILL ME, LET ME EXPLAIN!!!** Ahem… OK, the first 2 weeks my parents grabed me, tied me up and sent me to our beach house with my _**very dangerous**_ little brother!!! It wasn't my fault! If I could, I would have stayed home and writed more chapters to you guys!!! The next two weeks…. Well, I was grounded… Hehe…. again…

Well, this chap will be short because I don't have many ideas to do this, so PM or mail me with your ideas, K'? K'. Oh, and I will start 2 other stories, 1 for DP and other to Code Lyoko, but don't worry, I will continue to update this one, my lil' 1st baby… sniff, sniff…

OH and thanks for ur reviews **4kitty101, Marchioness of Trannsylvania **(thanks for the grammar advices)**, Double I 4 My Guyz and Devilchild93**….oh, and 4 those who added my story to their fav… I luv u guys….. And I have _**my own private dictionary:**_** Marchioness of Trannsylvania**(the only one that PM me)!!! YAY!!! I'm gonna correct my grammar errors ASAP but for now… Ya'll have 2 wait. Anyways…** Dyjin** (it means another thing out of this story but in here it's what I wish)is somethin' you won't know until Sam discovers… (1 clue: **deusa**)but florest in this story is an elemental forest in which all the elements are present. Fire, water, earth, all that stuff, ya' know… and the creatures that are originals of those elements (eg: water- mermaid).

Ya' already know, if ya' wanna' contact me, mail me(not IM 'coz I'm not in my PC)so I can check your opinions or give ya' ideas or support to your stories.

**I hate parents!** I'm goin' to kill them and **dominate the world!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M EVIL!!!**

* * *

**Chap. 3 -Water- Part II**

"…_**Hell?!"**_

The blue energy left dissipated and the confused figure in front of her was completely visible. A _very_ confused figure. With a **very** _**mermaid-like fin**_.

"Huuh… My head… it _hurts_…"A very different Elektra complained.

The nymph runned towards her.

"Elektra-dyjin? Is that you?..." the concerned nymph asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm the cookies' jar monster and I'm gonna' dominate the world with my sugary food."

"Are you?"

Elektra hit her head with her now blue-ish hand.

"Of course it's me!... In a very weird form, may I add… Never heard of sarcasm?"She looked down "Sometimes you're just like Danny…"Her voice failed. It still was too painful for her to even _think_ about him.

"Who,Elektra-dyjin?"Alieshya asked curiously.

"Nobody!" and then she asked "Why do ya' keep callin' me _**dyjin**_? What does that mean?... Hold on a sec… wasn't I supposed to… kind of _translate_ it or somethin' in my head, like I do with the rest of the language we are speakin'?" She raised an eyebrow to the other female, even more confused than before.

The nymph chuckled nervously.

"Hehe… yeah… actually it's a title, ya' know… Hehe…"

"And that title means?..."Elektra motioned Alieshya to continue.

"Huh… I… Oh! Have you already looked at yourself?You are… different!... I guess that's the word. I never knew that such a transformation like that could be done!" The guardian of the lake tried to evade the question.

"Don't think you can escape forever! I will discover what that means, did ya' heard me?!"Elektra exploded, frustrated.

'_That's what I'm afraid of…_' the nymph thought as the devil princess got near the lake to see herself.

Elektra looked at her reflex on the water of the lake in awe.

Her long, wavy hair reached her mid-back in a waterfall of blue with seaweeds entranced between the long,shining like the own water, azure locks.

She had on an green-ish blue off-shoulder top with aquamarine details that matched her aquamarine fin, which shined in a milion shades between blue and green, resembling the shine of a saphire in the sunlight, each inch highlighted by a curly design in a deep azure colour, that looked like seaweeds. Her pale skin now was more blue-ish,her own lips a shining shade of ice blue like her own chocker, which was now azure.

But her eyes… oh, her eyes. If her mermaid body was amazing, her eyes were the most beautiful part of her. Deep azure like the bottom of the ocean engulfed the limits of her eyes, changing to a milion shades of aquamarine and sapphire around the middle and the center, with hints of dark purple and electric blue, twirling around the vortex of the ocean that her eyes were.

"Wow…. What…"The not-so-devil-like girl tried to find words "What happened to me?" She managed to say, softly, her voice deep like the ocean itself, but still in that feminine tone that was hers.

She touched her face, her neck (where now were three little scar-like shaped marks that permited her to breathe underwater), all along her body until she reached her tail-fin. _Where her legs were supposed to be._

"Where are my legs? Why _the Hell_ do I have a fin? How do I go back to normal? _Why are you __**laughing?**_" The devil, or sould I say, the mermaid, shouted angrily.

Alieshya guffawed.

"Your … face!... Haha… it's so… comical!...Hahaha…" the nymph giggled.

'_Well, I can show her what's __**comical**__ in here… Nah, that's __**tooo **__mean… __**Duh!**__ I'm a __**devil**__! __**Oh, too bad… FOR HER!**__'_

The next thing Alieshya knew, she was frozen in blue glowing ice.

"Now _**that's**_ comical!"

_**3 Hours Later**_

**Pain Palace, Hell**

Elektra, somehow (**A/N**_**:**__ I know how! __**XD**_), had managed to get back to normal and sneak back to her room. Few minutes after she had put the door back on its place, she heard footsteps getting near her room. She quickly laid on her bed, just in time to her door to open. An horrible head of some horrible devil's horrible slave with horrible intentions and horrible soul appeared at the door(**A/N:** =o.O= _Try to say __**that**__ three times, as fast as you can, with your mouth full of popcorn __**XD**_).

"Princesss Elektra? Your Father wisshess to talk to you." The servant said, pronunciating the **S**s like most of the devils did.

"Okay. Just tell me where, I'll find the way." She answered.

"Asss you wissh, your Highnesss. He exxpectsss you in the Private Wing in fiffteen minutess. " The servant bowed and, a moment later, he was gone.

'_I __**gotta'**__ discover how they do that._'

_**15 Minutes Later**_

**Private Wing**

'_Why __**the Hel**__l do we have so many corridors? I spent __**all**__ the 15 minutes trying to find this place! __**Gah**__!_'

"Hah! Elektra! I see that you managed to find the place!" Trignos shouted in his deep and dangerous voice.

"Yes, father." She bowed slightly "As you wished, I came to you."

"Ah, sure. Yes, I wanted to give my unique and talented daughter a mission that I wouldn't even confide to my best man. "Trignos eyed her, serious "Do you accept it, as my heir and the powerfullest demon in the whole Hell? Well, except me, of course…" Trignos smirked.

"Your wish is my command, father." She answered.

'_I look just like Desiree._'

"I want you to go to Earth. You will make _**someone**_ fall in love with you. Then, you_ break his heart_ and _kill him_" Trignos smiled evilly, his four red eyes shining murderously.

"As you wish, father. You want me to do it to who?"

Trignos eyes glowed red.

"The halfa Danny Phantom, in Amity Park"

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **_**TWO**_** CLIFFIES!!! I'M SOOO EVIL!!! **

*Does '_**I'm so evil'**_dance*

_I'm so evil,I'm so evil, nanananana_

**YAY!!!** Did ya' liked my _**'I'm so evil'**_ dance???? **HUH,HUH,HUH??? **

*****_People shake their heads no_*** NO? YA' DIDN'T??? NOOOOOO!!! ***sniffs*

*_Very,very, very low voice_*but….but…but… I liked that dance so much… *_sniffs again_ _and starts crying then shouts_* **YA' DON'T LIKE MY DANCE??!! HUH?!! HUH!?? THEN DIE 'CUZ THE GIANT TEDDY BEAR WILL KILL YOU ALL!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**I hate grammar!!!**

*****dies*****

**Review!!!!**

**By:**

_YA' already know wh, don't make me say it again!!!_

_(_**The GirlWhoDancesAtTheMoonlight**_)_


	6. Sam? Is that you?

_Hey guys_. Yes, **I know** I'm _not_ jumping up and down like I always do. It's partially because I'm a **goth** now. But on other side, **I didn't get as many reviews as I usually do**. Yes_, I updated my other story_, but **I got reviews from everybody** _who had read the 1st chapter_. So, if I get more reviews from the other one, I'll update _Sam+Twin=Trouble_ sooner. I'll post a DxS one-shot soon, actually, it's a little _**heated**_ one, if you know what I mean *_winks_*

I already had this chapter writen some time ago, and I already wrote the next. If you_** ALL**_ review, I'll _consider_ type it into my computer and update it **sooner**.

Thanks for all those who reviewed, alerted and favourited (is that even a word?), you guys rock. The reviewers are…. **, GwenFan22 **and** Marchioness of Trannsylvania…** Big difference about the other chapters, isn't it? I'm hurt.

A **special thanks **for those people who mailed me, _they made me feel motivated_… And they know I'm talking about them… So don't try and guess!!!

The people who asked me if this was a _Danny/Star_ fic are wrong, because I'm a _**Danny/Sam**_ supporter… I'm just _**torturing **_them a _little_… **MUAHAHAHA I'M EVIL!!!**

About the **Inuyasha X-over**, I'll think about it. _I don't know a single thing_ about Inuyasha, but **I'll try and do my best**. But before I start doing it, I'll **finish my stories** and **post a** **Code Lyoko one** first, Ok? _Of course_ it's Ok.

On with the fic!!!

* * *

**Never Mess With A Girl's Hearth**

_**Chapter ?4? **__(already lost the count)_

_**Sam? Is that you?**_

* * *

'_**Shit!**__ I must be cursed!_'

The meeting with her father had finished two hours ago and she could only think that. Get to Amity Park, make her ex-best-friend-and-long-time-crush-that-broke-her-heart fall in love with her _without_ using her powers, break his heart (Ok, perhaps _that_ part was good… Hey! A devil likes revenge!), and then destroy him. Just her luck.

Now, she was getting ready to get back to Earth.

The problem? She didn't know if she _could_ do **it**.

'_I mean, he was my _best friend_ and __**I am**__… no… _**I was**_ in love with him!_'

The problem wasn't to open a portal to Earth. She could do with with an hand behind her back.

Kill? She hadn't any problems with that. Not even a bit. She already had killed and destroyed armys (_I don't know how to spell the word army in the plural :_) and worlds all by herself, with no help at all. She had been the Apocalyps to whole civilizations. It was a piece of cake.

But destroy _mentally and physically_ her passion, her love? She wasn't sure if she could do it.

"**ELEKTRA? IT'S TIME TO GO**" Trignos deep voice came from the communicator beside her door, where she had opened the portal.

**She would do it**.

She would show him that _**nobody **_broke Elektra's heart.

She stepped into the portal. It was time.

* * *

Tucker was worried. He acted like he didn't care about Danny and Star, but he was totally against it.

It was true. Tucker could seem to be a techno-geek taht followed every skirt he saw in front of him, but _heck_, he still knew something about feelings. He could see that Star didn't liked Danny. And Danny didn't liked Star either, but he was too clueless to notice.

And Sam… he knew that she had seen them both, together. And the techno-geek knew that it had broke Sam's heart… _again_.

He wasn't sure if she really had gone to see her father. She could have just ran away. She was a very strong girl. Nobody had ever seen her crying. Not even a tear had escaped her amethyst eyes. Not a single one. At least, nobody had seen it. And Tucker doubted taht even alone she would cry. She wouldn't let herself show any weakness. Never.

It was breaking Tucker too. He could see… _Heck_, _**everybody **_could see that Sam and Danny belonged together. Well, everybody_ except_ the clueless halfa.

'_Stupid cluelessness! Everybody would be happy if he wasn't like that_'

They had made everything to hook them up. Even _Paulina_ had helped. But, nooooo, _**Star**_ had to crush all their plans, over an attraction that wasn't even real.

And now… They couldn't do anything.

**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

The bell rang and the students hurried to their classes.

* * *

"Now, students, please open your books and start reading the text in the page one hundred and fifty-six" Mr. Lancer said.

The class groaned and started to follow the instructions.

Suddenly, somebody knocked softly at the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and a beautiful female stepped in.

All the males in the classroom stared at her, their jaws dropped.

She had long, curly, midnight-coloured hair that reached her waist, streaked with silver.

She wore silver loop earrings, a black choker, a long one-sleeved black shirt that showed her belly-button with a fishnet shirt under it, one long, black bracelet, a purple mini-skirt that reached her mid-tight and black knee-high boots, that seemed to be steel-toed.

She had a curvy and elegant figure, long, sensual and dark eyelashes, black eyeliner, high cheekbones, **amethyst** eyes, sensual full lips painted purple. Her face was very familiar to Tucker… Hold on… _**AMETHYST EYES**_!!!???

"Sorry I'm late, " she said in a seductive, musical voice.

The teacher finally found his voice.

"Huh… I'm sorry, miss… But I didn't get any warning about a new student… You must be in the wrong classroom" he stuttered.

The girl's giggling sounded like little bells. She batted her eyelashes vey,_ very _slowly.

"No, … And I'm not a new student"

"Then… Who are you?" The teacher asked, dumbfounded.

She giggled again.

"Why, , don't you recognize me?"

This time, it was Dash that answered.

"None of us do, beautiful. Hey, do you want to go on a date with me? Movie, park, _my house_, you choose"He wiggled his eyebrows sugestivelly.

The girl's eye twitched.

"Ewwww…. Are you _hitting _on me?! Gross!!"

Tucker's eyes widened with realisation. He already had heard that line.

"No, never in my life I would go on a date with you. And… I'm Sam… Sam Manson"

She giggled once more and sat between the techno-geek and the halfa.

All the class stared at her, their mouths agape, one thought repeated in all their minds:

"_**What!?!?!?**_"

Sam only giggled more.

* * *

Wow, Sam conquisted lots of hearts... But did she got an hold of our halfa's one?

That's for me to know and for you to just find out... _LATER!!!_

**MUAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL!!!**

Yeah, whatever. Just review.

_**GoThYk SyA**_


	7. Starting the Plan

**Hey guys!!!! **

Sorry for the late update, but somebody (COUGH-_my Father_-COUGH) turned off the computer where I have all my fics and new chappies written!!! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ahem… Yeah.

So, I had to type all the two chapters from Sam+Twin=Trouble AND this stories to the other computer *_growls_*

Probably, the next update will be **in my birthday** (that is in a few days)!!! _**Guess when it is and I'll give you a sneak peek from the next chappie**_!!!

After that, I probably won't update for a while because I'll be living in my beach house and… **IT HAS NO COMPUTER**!!!!*_growls again_*

Oh, by the way, do you want me to write **more intimate **scenes between Danneh and Sammy-Wammy (_COUGH-Change the rating to M-COUGH_)??? Hum, hum, do you? XDD

Thanks to my reviewers **mo mo, MoT, sam is my favorite character **(It's mine too XDD)**, ~DI4MGZ~ **and **GwenFan22. **_**I LUUUUV U GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!** _Oh, and thanks to** mis. dark,** her name was supposed to appear last chappie.

I have more knots in the plot-line… some stuff you won't expect… MUAHAHAHAHA I'M EVIL!!!!

Whatever, on with the fic!!!!

* * *

_**Never Mess With A Girl's Heart**_

**Chapter 5 – **_**Starting the Plan**_

* * *

It was lunch time in Casper High, and currently all eyes were on the gothic beauty that carried a tray with a salad and a water bottle.

Said girl was feeling a little uncomfortable with all the drool that was falling to the floor. She pitied whoever was going to clean all that. She shuddered. _**Gross**_.

Sam elegantly walked to the table in the corner, where our trio (now without one member that was sitting at the A-List table along with his _**girlfriend**_) usually sat.

The raven-haired girl sat down next to Tucker, that_ probably_ was – no, scratch that – he _**was **_the only male (and female) teen that wasn't drooling at the sight of her. _Fortunately_, he only had brotherly feelings for her.

"Hey Sam! You look good! _Hot!_" He cumplimented her, smiling "How are you? I was worried sick when you disappeared"

She answered him with that musical voice of hers.

"Hi, Tucker! I missed you a lot" She giggled lightly "You shouldn't have worried about me. I'm a big girl, I just went visiting my father, I didn't see him at years"

"But still, I was worried, and a lot…" He dropped his voice "I know you saw Danny and Star, don't try to deny it. You could have ran away for a while, to calm down… I know how you are"

Sam's smile fell.

"Actually, you're kind of right. I needed to get away, you know. And the opportunity was perfect" She chuckled lightly "You know me too well"

Tucker smiled. A true smile.

"I know. After all, it's my job to know all your life so I can embarrass you and blackmail you better" He winked at her and she laughed, the dark mood gone.

"Tucker, you rock" Sam knew that she could count on him. He was her best friend, after all.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**Manson Mansion**

* * *

Sam opened the door, dropping slightly her backpack, only to adjust it on one shoulder.

"I'm home!" Nobody answered.

Oh, _right._ In the morning, after the initial joy after meeting her again, her _parents_ had announced that her grandmother and them were going to a trip in Paris for two weeks. They had catched the flight to France by lunchtime. It was better for her, anyways.

She got to her room and carelessly dropped the backpack on her bed.

Sam could use an hot shower right now.

Between classes, Dash hitting on her, all that drooling from the boys part, Dash hitting on her, the jealousy from the girls' part… and did I refer **DASH **_**HITTING**_** ON HER**?, she was exhausted and sore.

She grabbed a fluffy purple towel and headed to the private bathroom that was annexed to her room.

It was painted and mobiled in light purple and silver, and had silver coloured floor. It caused a soothing feeling on her, it always calmed her down.

She stripped from her clothes and stepped in the hot water, lying down in the silver tub.

The colourfull bubbles surrounded her, tickling lightly her skin, freeing the smell of honey and lilacs that she loved.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax.

'_I wonder if I can use my water powers without transforming_' She mused '_Well, it's worth a try._'

She concentrated, careful to don't transform, and opened her eyes. They were the same colour from when she was in her mermaid form, with the difference that she didn't have any white parts and was pupil-less.

The water inside the tub started bubbling, finally emerging in the air in a twirling of colours. The element started to rise and float, forming spirals, stars, dragons, making the girl giggle in delight. She loved playing with the water.

Half an hour later, the water was already cold and she didn't felt like warming it up, so she let the element drop into the tub again.

Sam lazily stretched and rose, stepping out of the not-so-hot water and involved herself in the fluffy and cozy towel.

She cleaned the mess in the bathroom with a thought and stepped out of the bathroom.

Sam walked towards her bed and she was starting to open the towel when she felt the temperature drop. Her halfa was there. And she wasn't going to let the chance slide. She smirked.

_**

* * *

**_

_**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!!! **_

_Danneh is in trouble_!!! **NANANANANANA!!!!!!!**

**MUAHAHAHA I'M EVIL!!!! **

**Ahem…** I_ really_ should stop doing that XDD

Anyways, review and tell me how much you hate it!! I mean, love it :P

LOL

I wasn't joking. REVIEW!!! NOW!!!!

**Adieus!!!**

_**GoThYk SyA**_


	8. Of Towels and Kisses

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!! SQUEEEEE!!!!**

_Hey there guys!!!_ I'm back for the next more chapter of **NMWAGH**!!!! *_squeals_* Hum… Ahem… I _really _should stop doing that.

Anyways, our little Sammy-kyns is going to start her evil plan XDD MUAHAHAHA I'M EVIL!!!!

O.o Yeah, I should stop… LOL

Thanks to my reviewers: **GwenFan22**, **MoT **(That already knew when my birthday was… sorry, I forgot XDD) and **~DI4MGZ~. **You guys rock!!!

Last chapter, _**I made a question**_ _other than when my birthday was_… so _**answer it, it's for the stories sake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (**__Do you want me to make this fic more lime-ish AKA more M-rated because of all the Danny/Sam stuff?__**)**_

Hum… I think that I don't have anything else to say what I already told you this and the last chapter, soooooo…..

**ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!**

* * *

**NMWAGH**

**Chapter 7 – **_**Of Towels and Kisses**_

* * *

The temperature in the room dropped.

She smirked. Time to have some fun.

She felt for the halfa's emotions. Guilt, nervousness, anxiety, lust, desire… and one more feeling that she couldn't determine. But those ones were enough to induce her to proceed with her plan.

She lazily sat on her bed, crossing her legs in an appellative manner, her towel ridding up a little more. She could feel the lust and the desire grow to an almost unbearable level. This was going to be _soooo _easy.

"Danny, I know you're there" She said, in a sing-song voice.

He appeared in front of her, floating a few feet of the ground, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Eh… H-hi, Sam…"

She smiled at him, though she was still raging inside because of all the 'Star situation', as she called it.

"Hi. What are you doing in here? Not that I mind, of course, I'm just curious."

"Hum… Hehe… I was just checking on you, you know, because you're back, and I was worried… and Tucker too."

She smiled again.

"Ok, then. Why didn't you just say so? Come here and sit with me by the bed. It shouldn't be very comfortable just floating in there."

Danny gulped and nodded, and she smirked evilly in her mind.

"S-sure, I g-guess…"

He sat by her side, very careful not to touch her bare skin… or any part of her, for that matter. That didn't stay like that for long, though. She scooted closer to him, her almost bare thighs touching his. He blushed crimson. She smiled, delighted to see that she could make him blush so easily.

Then, she hugged him. That should be alright, of course, _except _for the fact that she was an extremely beautiful girl, _wet, _**and **_almost __**naked**__,__ only with a towel covering her_and he was a teenage boy, which hormones were boiling, with his mind in the gutter, and that _possibly_ had feelings for her… Wait, **WHAT? **He didn't like her… She was his best friend, for God sake! And he, as the male that he was, wanted to jump on her and have her right then and there! And he had a _girlfriend_!

**And, **to embarrass him even more, he felt the reaction to his thoughts under his pants. _Damn_.

She breathed into his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"You shouldn't have bothered so much because of me, you know… I was fine… But I'm still glad that I mean so much to you… guys." She murmured, her naturally crimson lips brushing against his earlobe. He doubted that the blush in his face would ever disappear. But, then again, he had other things to worry about. Like the fact that her lips were so close that he could simply turn his face and he would be kissing her. And, surrending to his desires, he did it.

His slightly rough lips found her smooth ones, crushing them with the passion that had built inside him all those years, earning a moan from her.

'_What am I doing? Geez, I have a girlfriend, and yet I'm here kissing my best friend! Not that I mind…' _And with his thoughts, he gave up and leaned even more into the kiss.

He pinned her against the sheets of her bed, while kissing her hungrily, not even caring that somebody could hear them. God, he felt so good, _this_ felt so right! He couldn't even remember his girlfriend's name, from all the pleasure he was feeling.

Sam, on the other hand, was enjoying this a lot. Oh, yes, she was, she decided when Danny sucked her lower lip and licked it slightly, begging, no, _demanding_ for entrance, which she gladly offered him.

It only had needed a light push and he was all over her. She only had increased his emotions with hers, making him forget everything except his desire. He grabbed her backside and she slid her hands under his shirt, feeling his well-toned chest, making him moan.

Their tongues battled together, fighting for dominance, and when his tongue slid across hers, she gasped and moaned even more. Danny couldn't believe in his ears, in the sounds that the gothic beauty was doing. He explored her mouth, taking in her unique taste, yet so good, that was Sam herself. Suddenly she arched her back, leaning into him, pressuring her hips into his, making his lust and passion grow even more, if possible. Who knew that she could be so damn exciting, seductive, alluring, and still look so innocent when they were at school? She surely hid a lot of stuff from him.

He left her lips, making her whimper from the lack of them, but only to moan and gasp when he attacked her neck. He sucked and licked, tracing butterfly kisses all along her shoulder. He was very close to the edge of the towel, when he bit her right at the side of her cleavage. He licked and sucked more, earning all those wonderful noises that she was doing and grabbed the edge of her towel, ready to resume his work lower, when she stopped him, her eyes watering.

"D-Danny, st-stop! I r-remembered now, Tucker t-told me t-that yo-you have a girlfriend!"

Thank God she was a very focused demon and an amazing actress, or she couldn't have stopped him and all those interesting things that he was doing with that mouth of his.

Danny's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Oh, shit! Sorry, really! I forgot! Sorry, Sam, please forgive me!" he pleaded her. In his panicked state, he turned ghost and flew away, trying to think more clearly in some other place that didn't had an amazingly appetizing and almost naked girl that he had just kissed senseless.

She smirked. Her plan was going on in its best.

* * *

**OOOOOOOHHHHH, I'M EVIL!!! MUAHAHAHAH****A!!!! XDD**

Soooo, did you liked it?? Hum?? Haha, I made Danny jump on Sam** XD** Really, how much of you actually get to do that? **Lol!!!**

Anyway, it's **my birthday**, so give me a gift and _**REVIEW!!!!**_

**Ciao!!!**

_**GoThYk SyA **_**AKA**_** Me**_


	9. Chap 8: The Surprise Part 1

**Hello guys!!!**

**Here is the new update! I co****uldn't update sooner because I was in my beach house, and I had no Internet, and now I'm grounded, and all the next chapters of my fics are in a notebook and **_**NOT **_**in the computer, but next chapter and the next one of **_**Sam+Twin=Trouble **_**are going to be longer than usual… As long as I pass it to the computer. I started to write another story, too, but I'll only start to post it when my actual fics are reaching the end.**

**I have three or four plot bunnies jumping in my head, begging me to write the other stories that I have in mind, but I'll try to finish NMWAGH and STT before starting to write those. Though I already wrote two chapters of **_**The Haunting Past of a Mirage**_** the first chapter of **_**Sam? Cheerleading? Haha… WHAT???, **_**'coz I couldn't rest until I wrote a bit of it. Oh, well. Just think about Paulina's face… and everyone else's XDD Oh, and both fics are DannyxSam too, though I´m considering writing a DanxSam fic. I read one and I loved it, so I decided I would try.**

**Other reason why I won´t be updating as fast as usual is because I'm writing a book (It's title is '****The Dark Moon') XD It already has over 150 pages and ***_**counts fingers**_*** TONS of words!!! 8D**

**Thanks for the gifts (the reviews) and the cyber cake XDD**

**Thanks to my great reviewers, I love you guys so much, you made my birthday rock out loud… ****They are _draco-rex, ShortSweet'NToThePoint, Marchioness of Trannsylvania, Double I 4 My Guyz _and _BookFan22 a.k.a GwenFan22!_ I Luv U GuYs!!!!**

**With this said, let's start reading and reviewing, shall we?**

* * *

_**Never Mess With A Girl's Heart**_

_Chapter 8 – A Surprise – Part 1_

Danny never had been more confused in his life. He had a girlfriend, but he had jumped on Sam, his best friend. But, instead of not feeling anything, like when he kissed Star, there was some feeling within him. And that made him think if dating Star was the right thing to do. He couldn't think right now. So he decided to call Tucker.

"Hello--"

Danny cut him off.

"Tucker, I really need your help."

"What, don't you say 'hi' anymore?" He asked.

"I'm not in mood for jokes, dude. I'm in serious trouble. It's about Sam"

That got Tucker's attention.

"What's goin' on?"

Danny sighed.

"The thing is, I don't know. Yesterday, I was checking on her, but suddenly, I was making out with her. And she was kissing me back."

Tucker almost fell of his chair.

"WHAT?! How then, making out? With tongue?"

Danny blushed, though Tucker couldn't see it.

"Yeah, and… hum… She was kinda' in a towel… "

That was it. Tucker simply stood there, his mouth hanging open with shock.

"Tucker? Are you still there? Tucker?!"

* * *

God, this was frustrating. Sam walked around her room. She had already started her plan, that was for sure (she smirked a little when she thought about it), but there was still so much to be done! And Danny was _still _dating Star, at least for now, so it wasn't like she could 'attack' him at school. Damn. That and the fact that Danny was still too shocked to come and talk to her, even less visit her.

And it was even more frustrating because she had nothing else to do! She sighed. Being evil had it's disadvantages.

Sam decided to take a walk. She would wander around the town until she found something to do.

The demon princess grabbed her purse and headed to the park.

The sunlight was glittering through the tree's branches, illuminating a little of the ground above it. The birds chirped and she could smell the scent of roses and lilacs. Children were eating ice cream and laughing, running around. It was a relaxing sight, but there was something missing, and she knew what it was. Her halfa.

Sam sighed again. It was beginning to be an habit. A butterfly flew around her, landing in one of her hands. It was beautiful for a human, but for someone with senses as sharp as she had, it was gorgeous. And her friends would wonder why she loved the nature so much. She laughed weakly. If only they knew…

"Hey, Sam!" An annoying male voice said. Damn it. Dash Baxter, the jock, was running towards her. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day. All she wanted for now was some peace and quiet, but _noooooo_, there had to be a stupid football player to annoy her. If only he knew of what she was able to do, he would be running for his life, screaming like a little girl. Foolish human, she thought.

"Wanna' go on a date with me, babe?" Dash said, wiggling his brows. "Just you, me, and an empty house. What do you say?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"When pigs start flying." She said, getting up.

"I'll be waiting" He declared, with a lovesick look on his face.

She sighed deeply. He would never learn. Boys…

* * *

**Next day**

"ELEKTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Time to WAKIIIIIEEEEE!!!!" An annoying voice was screaming by her ear. Sam rolled out of the bed, assuming a fighting stance, ready to defend (or attack, it was more her style) whoever was in her room at… 08.30 a.m.???? (**A/N: **I dunno by which time classes start in USA, so it's the time our school starts :s)

"Waaaaah!!!! I'm late!!!! I have to—Alieshya?!" She was shocked. Before her eyes stood the nymph, but instead of her green-blue salmon-like tail and a tank top made of seaweeds, she had long human legs with a tattoo of a sea serpent and she was dressed in a blue mini-skirt and a green tank top with underwater designs. She had green knee-highs and a pair of blue Converse. Her blue-ish blonde hair was completely blonde, with blue and green streaks.

"Come on! We're late to school!"

* * *

**Okay, this chapter wasn't that long but I'm grounded and I just escaped a few minutes from my PCS (parental control system) to post this chappie, so don't sue me!!! I'm still grounded!!! Oh, and I'll postt STT chapter later, because the computer I'm on doesn't support the format, so I can't post it now... T.T**

**Oh, well… I gotta go, bye!!!**

**LUV U ALL!!!!**

**GoThYk SyA**


	10. The Surprise Part 2

**Hum… Hello? ***_**hides from angry reviewers**_*****

**Just for notice, I want to point out that the lateness soooo wasn't my fault. Really… or not. Oops. **

**But really guys, I DO have many, many, MANY excuses for the late update. Here they are:**

_1 – Only __**TWO REVIEWS**__?????!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!? COMMON!!!! You can do better than that!!! And I'll tell you something, my dear readers, I'll __**only post the next chappie when I can and AFTER I get FIVE OR MORE reviews**__, got it? Anyways, thanks to __**Angel Of Darkness Thirteen**_and _**Tibbykat. **__I luv u guys!!!!_

_2 – Lots and lots and lots of exams, school works, home works, house duties, etc…_

_3 – __**My book**__. I finished it in the New Year :D It has more than 300 pages, and it still has to be revised and some parts have to be rewritten… Blah._

_4 – I'm always__** grounded**__! Seriously, I must have beaten some kind of grounding record!_

_5 – My cell phone was __**broken**__. I know this may not seem a good excuse, but I always read fanfiction on it, and __**it is what keeps me writing**__. But unfortunately, my new one doesn't open pages that have more than 800 words T.T_

_6 – __**The only computer at my house that actually has Internet broke down**__. The last chapters I posted on NMWAGH and STT were only available because I used the __**school's computers**__, and now my pen is full of __**viruses**__ :( _

_7 – In my defense, I shall say __**that I DO have a few chapters written**__, but they're all in my __**school's notebooks**__, so I'll still have to pass them to the computer, so you won't read them so soon DX_

_8 – The __**other **__computers in my house also broke down, so I couldn't even write in the Word so I could update later -.-'_

_9 – When one of the computers was finally fixes, it had to be formatted, and when I turned it on… *gasp* __**IT DIDN'T HAVE WORD AND ALL THE CHAPTERS AND OTHER STUFF I HAD IN THERE WAS GONE!!!!!**_

– _Aren't all those reasons enough? __Blah. Hum, let me think… Uhhhh… __**I made cookies**__? Oh._

NOTES:

**Tucker**

_**Danny**_

_Sam_

_ALIESHYA_

Mr. Lancer

* * *

**NEVER MESS WITH A GIRL'S HEART**

_Chapter 9_

_**A Surprise – Part II**_

* * *

The two girls ran to school, using their supernatural powers to speed up, and not get there as late as they would. Unfortunately, it was useless, because they got there ten minutes late. Even our ever-late halfa was already there.

"Miss Manson, I hope you have a suitable excuse for your lateness." Mr. Lancer said, giving her an annoyed look. "Or we'll meet on detention after school."

Sam searched for an excuse, and she remembered she _had _one, and she was right next to her.

"Actually, Mr. Lancer, I was assigned to show the school around to the new student, Alie-- Alison Marine."

Alieshya shot her a look, raising an eyebrow. _Alison Marine? What the Hell?_

Mr. Lancer furrowed his brow, checking his papers.

"Really? I don't recall being noticed about a new student… And I don't find her name in here."

Sam smiled sweetly, invading the teacher's mind and altering it to her tastes.

"Maybe they forgot to deliver it. I will ask the principal later. Now, please take your seats." Said the teacher, as Sam had programmed him to do.

Alieshya, now also known as Alison Marine, sat next to the demon princess and whispered something on her ear.

"Your eyes are white."

Sam sighed, and concentrated in getting her eyes back to purple. She wished that no one had noticed the glowing whiteness of her eyes, the paranormal sign that showed that she had used her powers. (**A/N: **_If you don't remember what power the white belongs to, check chap. 3 "Practicing Powers – Water – Part II". It has a lot of grammar errors, but I'm working on it._)

A paper fell on her desk when she opened her book, sharing it with Alieshya.

**Hey Sam! Tucker here! Who'****s ur new friend, and is she free Sat. night? ***_**wink**_*** haha 8D So, how was ur make-out session w/ Danny? ^^ **

**--T**

Sam rolled her eyes. Sometimes, the techno-geek was so immature. And that was exactly what she wrote on the paper. She passed it back, and received it again a few minutes later.

**I'm not immature, I'm just curious! And inter****sd on ur hot friend xD**

**--T**

_Loser. Like I was going to answer your __gossip-y questions. I know u just want some juicy details to tell everyone and build a reputation LOL But u won't have any!!!! Hah, ur little gossiper! U r hopeless Tuck xP_

_--S_

**Yeah, right, I am, haha… So joke all u want, bt I know smthing hapnd, 'n I want to know what it is U.U So, r u goin to tell me how u escapd Dash? I heard he's head over heels 4 u.**

**--T**

_**Hum, hello? Y am I being left out of this conversation?**_

_**--D**_

**Danny, ma man!! ****I was seeing u wouldn't join us! ^^ **

**--T**

_U r so girlish, Tuck. U keep doin those ^^ __smiley's like Paulina and friends do… O.o Jeez, when will u grow up?_

_--S_

_**U know, Tuck, I'll have 2 agree w/ her**_

_**--D**_

_AND WHEN WILL U PEOPLE DECIDE 2 LET ME JOIN THE TICKET PASSING THING-Y?!_

_--A_

_Oopss… Sorry, Allie. My bad __**n.n **__By the way, Tuck wants 2 ask u out xP_

_--S_

**SAAAAAAAAAMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**--T**

_What?!? It's true!! *angelical expression*_

_--S_

_*LAUGHS* __WHICH OF U IS TUCKER, EVEN?_

_--A_

_**The techno-geek haha I'm Danny, by the way**_

_**--D**_

**Very funny, Danny. Haha. Not really… Much —.—'**

**--T**

_U 2 r ridiculous, guys. Allie, Tuck is the dark-skinne__d one, who has a red beret and lots of gadgets.. Oh, and he's also geek-y, and hits on everything that has boobs xD_

_--S_

_LOL __

_--A_

**Saaaaaaam… That's not nice!!!**

**--T**

_**Haha **__**But it's fun xD**_

_**--D**_

This time, the ticket spent more time until it came on circulating again.

But as fun as it may be, I suggest you four pay attention to class and we'll meet in detention after school

--Mr. Lancer

"Oops." Said Alieshya. Sam flinched.

Seemed like they had a busy afternoon.

* * *

"**ELEKTRA!" **Roared a well-known voice. She smiled sweetly.

"Hi, dad."

"**REPORT.**" He ordered, not even caring about saying 'hello' to her. She shrugged. She was already used to it.

"All going over heels. No problems 'till here." She dismissed the subject with a nonchalant tone.

"**I HOPE YOU ARE TELLING THE TRUTH, ELEKTRA, OR YOU SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES.**"

"I won't disappoint you, father. You can trust me."

"**GOOD, ELEKTRA. GOOD. BUT I WIL STILL KEEP AN EYE ON YOU.**"

The orb from where Trignos voice was emitted dissolved in thin air, leaving small particles of energy behind.

"So, are you actually going to destroy him?"

Sam jumped when Alieshya spoke. She put a hand above her heart, making a comical face.

"Jeez, Allie, you almost scared me out of my pants!"

The water nymph giggled, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Are you serious? It's almost impossible to sneak up on you. And anyways, you didn't answer me. Are you going to kill him or not?"

Sam stuck her tongue out at the noisy nymph.

"What about you? Are you going out with Tucker?"

Alieshya blushed.

"I asked first!"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"So what? I didn't ask you to come to Earth, so now you'll have to bear with my intrusions in your business."

Alieshya pouted, still a little pink.

"That's not fair…"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Allie, dear, as you will find out later, most times life is **never **fair."

As if on cue, they heard screams on the street near the mansion.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!! I'M SO EVIL!!!!!!**

Oh, well, this chapter isn't that long, but it's enough for you unless I don't have more reviews. My life is quite hectic right now, and if this fic doesn't compensate it, I won't update very soon. I prefer to work on stuff that people actually care about reading…

Anyways, the plot thickens (I didn't knew I _had_ a plot O.o). Alieshya joins Elektra in the mortal's world, and her evil dad is starting to pressure her. Will Sam actually destroy Danny without remorse, or will love get in her way… again?

**Read and review to find out!!!!! ^^**

**LUV U GUYS!!!!**

_Arriverdeci,_

_**GoThYk SyA**_


	11. SPECIAL BIRTHDAY CHAPTER

*cold stare*

Hello guys…

I should say that I am really disappointed with you. Lots of story alerts and favourites, but only **TWO REVIEWS. **BTW, thanks to the ones that were kind enough to review: _sarah, GO TO HE _and_ pyrongirl. _I luv u guys!!! Keep reviewing to make me happy!!!

Anyways, I said that I wouldn't post unless I had at least **FIVE REVIEWS**, _but _I decided to make an exception since this _**is this fic's anniversary**_!!!!! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NEVER MESS WITH A GIRL'S HEART!!!!!!!!!**

OMG, can you believe it?!?!! It's been an year already!!!! *_sniffs_* They grow up so fast!!!!! *_sobs_*

Oh, well. So here it is, the **SPECIAL ANNIVERSARY CHAPTER **of **NMWAGH, **with** DxS fluff!!!!! ENJOY!!!!**

**(**Be aware that I'm not going to post another chapter soon unless I have five or more reviews, except for birthdays or special occasions**)**

_**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**Never Mess With a Girl's Heart**

_Special Birthday Chapter_

_**The Rise of The Evil Cheerleaders**_

* * *

There weren't many things that worried Sam Manson, also known as Elektra, the most powerful being of many universes and the heiress to the thrones of Heaven and Hell. After all, she _was _half-demon. Demons weren't known by worrying about things, for most weird and abnormal they might seem. But yet, there was something about those screams that creeped her out. With one sideways look to Alieshya, they both charged up their powers and headed outside.

They gasped. The sight before them was something unexpected and unusual.

"_Zombie cheerleaders?!_" Sam shouted, half confused, half disgusted. "You know I was only _joking_ when I said that to the guys a few months ago, right? I didn't knew that they actually existed!"

Alieshya pinched her nose, trying to close her delicate nostrils.

"Dey dmell awbull!" She exclaimed, her eyes burning from the acid smell of the live corpses.

"Huh?" Sam asked, confused. Then her eyes light up, and she also tried to block the dreaded smell. "You're right. They _do _smell awful… I wanted to see Danny and Tucker dating these ones… Hey, hold on! Aren't those Paulina, Star and the other cheerleaders from our school?! How the Hell did they turn into zombies?! And were are Danny and Tucker?! They don't know how to fight zombies, only ghosts! They might end up hurt… or worse, DEAD! Come on, Allie, we gotta' find them!"

They ran like zombies were chasing them (and they actually were), hearing the sounds and groans the cheerleaders made unconsciously, tripping over themselves and losing pieces of their body while following them. When one car bumped into them and ran one over, the occupants of the viature screaming in horror, they didn't seem to mind. When one of the cheerleaders' legs fell under a broken lamppost, she just continued, not even noticing.

Both girls sped up the most they could until they found the guys, fighting of a bunch of other zombies that vaguely resembled Dash and Kwan.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed, jumping in front of him when one of the zombies attacked him. She kicked it hard in the decomposing chest, and it fell back, allowing them to escape.

Panting, they got to a deserted alley, where they were finally able to rest.

Sam hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go. He held her against him, taking in her lavender scent.

"We need to find Alison and Tucker." He told her, when they finally parted, somewhat reluctantely.

"I know."

But deep down, none of them wanted to let go of each other, even for their friends.

* * *

**REVIEWW!!!!!! (if you want more, that is)**

_**GoThYk SyA**_


	12. The Rise Of Evil Cheerleaders Part II

Hey guys!

I only want to tell you that I absolutely LOOOOVEEEE your reviews, _Angel Of Darkness Thirteen, pyrongirl, iluvalexrider _and _arashimi_!I luv u guyz! YOU'RE THE BEST! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!

Oh, and if she's gonna' kill him… You gotta' keep reading to find out! Although I already have the whole thing plotted inside my disturbed and mad head…. Heh… O.o

This A/N is extremely short (or at least, by my standards) and so is the chappie, AND I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME (**and not throw me rotten fruit and mashed potatoes**) but I'm doing this while my mother isn't lookin', 'cuz I'm grounded…. Gah!** Damn you, highschool!**

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING, AND I'LL KEEP NEW CHAPPIES COMING!**

* * *

_**Never Mess With A Girl's Heart**_

_The Rise of The Evil Cheerleaders – Part II_ (I'll quit putting the number of the chapter… I keep losing count!)

* * *

Sam and Danny peeked over a trash bin and looked around. Hum… Things were suspiciously quiet…

As quietly as they could, they made their way over to an abandoned truck and climbed inside. At least, if the zombies came back, they would be safe for a while before they got inside and tried to eat their brains.

"Where is everybody?" Sam asked in a whisper, grabbing onto Danny's muscular arm in a frightened way. Not that she was really frightened; she just wanted an excuse to touch him. And if by acting scared she would get a hug or anything like that, then scared she would be. Yay for her.

Danny frowned.

"I don't know. I mean, both humans and those… cheerleader-zombie-things… are gone. And so are Allison and Tucker. Do you think they're OK?" He asked in the same hushed voice.

Sam shrugged, acting like she was scared but trying to act strong. We all know how much of a great actress she is.

"I suppose they're as good as two people in the middle of a cheerleader-zombie-thing-y attack can be, don't you think? I mean, we made it out alright, so who tells us they didn't escape them, too?" She pretended she was trying to sound nonchalant, but made her voice break a little in the end, knowing that Danny would try and comfort her. Hey, they were in the middle of a zombie attack, but who said she couldn't use it to her pleasure? Hah. Smart and good-looking, that's what she was. Wow, now her mind was sounding like a snobbish brat… Oh, well. She would have to take care of it later.

As predicted, Danny pushed her into an one-arm type of hug. Figures. With a smirk, she started to influence his feelings, noticing with pleasure that even in a life-death situation, he still lusted after her.

Danny looked at her, as she intended, and saw a pretty girl looking at him with dark, passionate eyes and her lips slightly parted, as if begging to be kissed. And who was he to deny the desires of such an innocent-looking girl?

Congratulations, Miss Elektra. You just won the award of the best-actress-and-liar in the three dimensions.

Their lips met slowly at first, gaining intensity with each second they spend together.

They met each other, each part at a different time.

Lips.

Electricity shot through them, like they were water and contact was a hairdryer that fell into it, spreading the electric shocks in every place they touched.

Tongue.

Danny sucked in her lower lip, making her gasp, and sliding quickly his tongue inside her mouth, rubbing it against hers in a choreographed dance, fighting to see who could make the other moan more. It was a hopeless battle, where they both know they were doomed to lose.

Hands.

Roaming all over each other, rough and calloused hands, hard from fighting, were gentle and passionate against her soft, silky skin, grasping her back and her legs, pulling her closer to him. Sam's hands were soft, yet strong and demanding, pulling him closer by his hair and back, while he did all those wonderful things with his mouth and tongue, making her gasp and moan and shudder against him.

Bodies.

Both of them pressed together, as if physical distance caused them pain, the dancing pleasure of fingers, tongues and lips making them grind their lower bodies together in the pumping beat of their heartbeats.

And in their passion, none of them noticed the trash bin from where they peeked behind opening, nor did they noticed two satisfied smirks in the faces of the two persons that were hidden inside. Sam had her ways to get what she wanted, they were sure.

After all, Tucker mused, if she could have a full make-out session in the middle of a zombie attack when their friends could be in danger (not that he minded – everything to get those two together, and it wasn't everyday he got in a tight place with a pretty girl, never mind the smell of said place), he was sure that Sam would have Danny wrapped around her finger in a matter of time, if this kept up. And boy, when Sam wanted something, she was sure to get it. His money was on her.

While happy for them, the water nymph frowned. She just hoped Elektra knew that if she went along with the plan, another heartbreak was certain.

* * *

Ohhh…. DxS-ness! My favorite! **SQWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Soooo, making-out while zombies are wandering around, Miss Elektra? Tsk, tsk… You naughty girl… Nevermind, I'd do the same… Heh..

**R&R, guys!**

**Luv u all!**

_**GoThYk SyA**_


	13. The Rise Of Evil Cheerleaders Part III

**Hello guys! ***_hides_*

**SO, SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS ON THE 28TH, MY BIRTHDAY, BUT I HADN'T COMPUTER, INTERNET OR TIME TO DO IT! AND SINCE I'M IN MY BEACH HOUSE, I COULDN'T POST THIS 'COZ I HEVE NO INTERNET HERE! NOOOOO! **_*cries*_

But anyways, here I am and here is the next chapter of NMWAGH, as well as of STT.

I won't be posting at least from the 14th to the 30th – I will be in another island.

Thanks to my reviewers – I love you with all my heart _Faith Rolish Moreno, Araximi, iluvalexrider, Angel Of Darkness Thirteen, mangalover589 _and _Drakloverxpsycho!_

Leave me a belated birthday present: REVIEW!

Oh, and those who have me or any of my stories under Alert, please put it again, since many of my readers have been telling me that it doesn't warn them anymore. Thank you!

With no more further babble, I am now glad to present you the next chapter of NMWAGH (which is more of a filler than anything else, and painfully short).

On with the fic!

* * *

_**Never Mess With A Girl's Heart**_

_The Rise Of The Evil Cheerleaders – Part III_

* * *

"Yo! Guys!"

Sam wanted to growl. Couldn't Tucker see that they were busy?

Hold on. Tucker?

"TUCKER?" Both Sam and Danny shouted in surprise, backing away from each other before you could say 'techno-geek'.

Said techno-geek was grinning like a maniac on the outside of the truck, while the water nymph was behind him, looking preoccupied and cautious, often throwing glances over her shoulder.

"Al! You're both alive!" Sam opened the vehicle's door, jumping out of it and enveloping the other teenagers in a bone-crushing hug.

"What happened to your 'goth indifference' thingy, Sam?" Tucker chuckled. "You were quite adept of it, if I recall-"

"Shut up, Tucker. I'm just glad you two are OK." She said, smiling a little.

Danny joined them outside, looking around.

"You know, I don't think we should be out here. All this silence is giving me the creeps, and the zombies may come back."

They all agreed to recoil to a safer place; none of them wanted to confront zombie cheerleaders, anyway. Well, except maybe for Sam, who would love to punch a certain cheerleader's face (_cough_Star_cough_). Demons, after all, were always ready for two things: sex and fights. Unfortunately, it seemed that she wouldn't be getting either so soon.

They didn't went very far, though, before Sam detected an awful smell.

"Did you two hid in the middle of the garbage or do we have company?" She asked, eyes narrowed as her supernatural senses flared alive.

Three.

"How did you know that we were in the trash bin? I mean, we don't even smell like it so-" Tucker was cut of by a cold glare and a hand clamping him mouth shut.

With a warning glance to all of them, she told them with her eyes that it was pretty much the second option.

They all turned around.

Sam was right.

By the entrance of the street, stood three horrifying, decaying zombies.

And guess what?

One of them was Star.

Seemed like Sam was going to get her fight, and perhaps kick a stuck-up spoiled blonde cheerleader's ass. And there was one she was _just _longing to beat up a little... or a lot.

* * *

*_hangs head in shame_*

I know, I know. This is just a filler. I once swore to myself I would never do one of those, but it was necessary... Originally, the chapter was longer, but I didn't have either STT or NMWAGH's original updates with me when I uploaded this... And my time on the computer is over, or I could have made this slightly longer. Unfortunately, I wasted my time on writing the STT's chapter... But I wasn't expecting my time to be so short! This has got to be the shortest chapter I ever wrote, EVER, prologue included!

I promise, next chapter will be longer to make up for it! I SWEAR! **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO CRAZY TO DIE! ***_runs off_*

* * *

**Luv u guys!**

* * *

_Sayonara,_

_**GoThYk SyA**_


	14. Evil, Evil Girl

Hello guys!

Sorry for the awfully short filler that last chapter was… I hope this makes up for it... Pretty please, don't be mad at me!

Sooooo... Ehm... Am I forgiven? *_chuckles sheepishly_*

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! We have already passed 50 reviews! I'M SO HAPEEEEE! BTW, by chapter 26, I want at least 100 reviews, got it? *_glares menacingly then grins_* I love you, _angelluver92, piequeenthegreat, IsistheWolf1 _and _Jimmie130_! You guys are the best! _*throws cookies*_

I haven't posted this chapter before because I've just be out of the island I live in for two weeks (extended to one more week).** BUT NOW I'M BACK! Keep the reviews coming, they make me happy... **and as everyone knows:

**HAPPY AUTORESS = HAPPY MUSE = MORE CHAPPIES FOR YOU!**

Enough babbling.

On with the fic!

* * *

_**Never Mess With A Girl's Heart**_

_Evil, Evil Girl_

* * *

Sam's lip curled into a sneer, baring her teeth at the blonde decaying cheerleader.

"Seriously, Danny, anybody would think you had a better taste in girlfriends..." She smirked at his glare. "Which means you shouldn't date a zombie, since it's most likely to eat your brain and stuff."

They all rolled their eyes, stifling the smiles that threatened to show.

"You know..." Sam mused, continuing her line of thought, "I think I rather prefer them like that. At least, we don't have to her their annoying high-pitched voices. I swear, they almost destroyed my eardrums last time I was near enough to hear them."

Danny raised his eyebrows at her, shooting his zombie-fied girlfriend a look before chuckling.

"Since I'm sure Star won't remember this if she ever goes back to normal, I've gotta' say that you're right."

Sam's grin could rival the Cheshire's Cat.

"I love being right."

_As well as __you love a certain someone._

Damn! Her angelic side just _had _to intervene, isn't it? Oh, dear. She absolutely hated when she had a three-side conversation with herself... It was exhausting to verbally fight her angelic and her demonic sides.

**Shut up. You know I don't love him anymore.**

She could just sense her inner angel's smirk.

_Yes, you do._

**No, I don't. I'm only doing this because of my mission.**

_Liar._

**Am not!**

_Are too!_

**Am not!**

_Are too!_

**Am no-Oh, forget it! Just shut up!**

_Whatever. Just look out for those zombies – they're getting awfully close._

With a start, she noticed that her annoying (_HEY!_) inner angel was right. Damn.

She could hold her own in a battle against a few brainless zombies, but her friends couldn't. First of all, they'd probably feel guilty about attacking humans (no matter their current state of zombie-ness), and second, their means of fighting wouldn't even affect the cheerleaders - she had seen some of them losing an arm or a leg when they were attacking the inhabitants, and not be bothered in the least.

That, and she couldn't really bring herself to care if Star suffered a long, agonizing death by blood loss caused by lost limbs... That is, if she ever got back to normal.

Which Sam hoped she wouldn't. Get back to normal, that is.

And then she could have Danny all to herself. That is, if she wasn't sure Danny would like seeing a fellow human (and girlfriend) dying like that very much. Such a shame.

_Oh, sorry. Didn't you say that you only were doing this to accomplish your mission? __I didn't realize you wanted him, too._

Damn her inner angel. She could sense sarcasm dripping from every word.

_You know you love me. After all, I'm the one who voices all the thoughts you have about him that you don't want to have.__ Ya' know, like an ANGEL, who always tells the TRUTH!_

**I DON'T HAVE THOUGHTS ABOUT HIM!**

_Whatever you say, dearie. Whatever you say._

**Why, you li****t-GAH! Forget it! Just shut up already!**

She didn't resist when the zombies grabbed her and her friends. It would only originate questions about her strength and power that she _really _didn't want to answer.

* * *

So that was how they were all led to the cemetery.

Such a cliché-d place. Really.

The place had an eerie feeling – despair, pain and misery, but it still was a mysteriously beautiful place.

Dark crosses and fallen ivory angels were everywhere, decorating the cement tombs with their sinister grace, their figures casting shadows around the place. The grass was somewhat burned, still recovering from the effects of the summer fires that had destroyed most of the cemetery, burning the most frail structures to the ground. The people of Amity Park had tried to recover most of it, but they couldn't help but be freaked out by the mysterious occurrences that happened constantly in that isolated place. Disappearances, murders, rapes... Basically everything foul and evil happened in that place. No surprise that they could join a bunch of zombie cheerleaders to the already huge amount of strange events.

Sneering at the zombies that had brought them here, she observed the place with more accuracy, she willed her demonic senses to catch tiny details that humans wouldn't ever notice. Her sharpened intuition at full blast, Sam instantly felt the familiar gestures that the awakening of her senses always brought her – her muscles stiffening, her eyes narrowing, her vision and hearing sharpening by a million times – every single thing was felt with such awareness one would have thought to be impossible.

She felt it before anyone else did. The dirt was rumbling under them, as if something was moving from the depths of the earth towards the surface to meet them. The other three teenagers hadn't noticed it yet; if they had, they would be a lot more worried than they were now – in that moment, their only worry was that they were being captured by zombie cheerleaders. Sam guessed that they would probably panic once they noticed the ground was moving.

Hah, there was it. It had formed a slight V-shape on the ground, barely noticeable, directed towards an opened tomb. The raven-haired girl only hoped that they wouldn't have to enter it. Not only it would diminish their hopes of escape, but it would also be more difficult to move and fight – and it would damage their nails terribly! Shock! Horror!

Haha. Kidding.

Like she actually cared about that... Well, only slightly. The thought of wandering around with broken and dirty nails was absolutely terrifying!

Hah. Caught you again.

Seriously, you're so easy to fool, my dear reader...

Back to the tomb, now Danny had noticed the moving budge on the earth too, and was warning the others about it. Sam, although she had already known about it, made no move to acknowledge that fact and acted surprised and somewhat scared, for the plan's sake. Alieshya, however, wasn't fooled, and narrowed her eyes at the demon princess, as if daring her to indicate her seduce-and-destroy plans to the halfa in question.

The mermaid's attention, however, was quickly diverted towards the moaning and roaring muffled sounds that were coming from the opened tomb.

Then, three things happened at the same time.

The tomb exploded.

Sam launched herself to the air.

And one teenager girl, along with an army of zombies, emerged from the grave's ruins.

* * *

Paulina smirked at them, motioning to the zombies under her command to bring the prisoners forward.

The dust had already started to settle down by the time Danny and the others snapped out of their shock, although none of them noticed the absence of one demon princess. There was too much silence in the graveyard; the only sounds heard were the breathing and the heartbeat of Alieshya, Danny, Tucker and Paulina. The Latino girl's smirk turned into a sneer.

"_Ssstill ssspeechlesss, Phantom boy? I would have thought you were a sssmarter opponent, but I guesss I wasss wrong._"

That snapped them out of it – it wasn't Paulina's voice. It was deeper, probably male, and it... well, it _hissed. _

"_Ssseemsss like you will be easssier to kill, hm? ATTA-omph!_"

That was all the possessed girl had time to say before a very pissed half-demon girl toppled on top of her, successfully sending her to the ground.

Sam was on her feet again before one second had passed, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you? Last time I checked, the ground was quite dirty... But then again, I suppose that's were you belong, right?"

Polishing her nails on her fake-leather tube top, the raven-haired girl glided gracefully between the zombies who, because of the lack of brains, let themselves stay quiet in their places, stupidly staring at them.

"Anyone has some salt?" She asked, inspecting her fingernails in a nonchalant way.

They stared.

She sighed.

"Seriously, does nobody see any old horror movies anymore? Like, hello, zombies-and-salt-make-them-melt?"

They shook their heads no. She hit her forehead, groaning.

"Do you know A THING about zombies AT ALL?"

Head shake.

Groan.

"When everything goes back to normal, I'm going to tie you to a chair while watching old horror movies... Maybe that way you'll learn something useful." She remarked, turning her attention back towards the brainless cheerleaders.

And right on time, because as soon as she turned, the zombies lunged at her.

Nails scratching at her face, hair being pulled to expose her neck, legs and arms being kicked and pulled and scratched and tore and...

By this time, Sam had already regained her composure and was fed up with her attackers. With a quick flick-like motion, she brushed the zombies off, an unnatural growl escaping her throat. Teeth bared, hands clawed, predatory posture, they were in for a fight.

Her vision swam in red, and the zombies would be dead(er) and tore apart already if she hadn't remembered the other teenagers who didn't know her secret.

"MOVE, IDIOTS!" She screeched when one decadent limb almost split her head in two.

Cursing under her breath, she threw her unworthy opponents (who were still on the floor where she had thrown them on) a lethal glare before joining the other members of the Supernatural League (Tucker's techno-geek-iness counting as supernatural) in the middle of the graveyard.

Sam's eyes narrowed to slits when she saw Paulina's demon-like smirk. The possessed Latino mock-clapped at her performance, giving the zombies time to stand up, moaning all the while.

"_Nissse performanssse, dearie! Let'sss sssee if your little friendsss can defend themssselvesss asss well asss you can!_"

They all stiffened. Then, with a flash of light, Danny Phantom stood in the place of his human counterpart, regardless of Alieshya's stare.

"Bring it on."

With an inhuman screech, Possessed-Paulina (PP for short) commanded her minions to attack.

Figures that she would be the one between all the cheerleaders to maintain an almost-flawless skin.

* * *

Tucker and Alieshya, arming themselves with some metal tubes that rested near them, protected each others' backs, standing near one another all the times, since none of them had much fighting skills. Danny entertained himself while shooting ectoplasm out of his hands, making the zombies fall in groups of five or six each.

_I wasn't aware we had so many cheerleaders in Casper High..._

And they weren't all from their school. Uniforms of different colours and schools contrasted against the red of the Casper High's Ravens, more decaying cheerleaders appearing as soon as the others fell.

_This isn't going to end anytime soon... Unless..._

Sam's eye caught PP's body, still amidst all that confusion, observing it with unmasked maniacal glee.

"Hullo there, demon."

Sam threw a punch a her, which caught her unguarded.

"Happy to see me?"

PP stood slowly, observing Sam's posture. Her face contorted in an unnatural grin.

"_Elektra, how lovely to ssee you!" The demon inside Paulina hissed in disdain. "How isss your plan going, hm? You ssseem to.. How to sssay it? Get along nisssely with the ghossst boy. Ssstarting to doubt yourssself?"_

Sam sneered at her.

"Like _Hell._"

In a millisecond, PP was on the floor again, quivering in pain.

"Whoops. Guess I have more strength than I thought. Wanna' see exactly _how strong _I am?"

"_Bitsssh!_"

Sam smirked deviously.

"I know I am."

Punch. Kick. Jab.

Sam's smug smile transformed into an alarmed expression when she felt decaying fingers close around her throat.

Paulina's possessed body was still on the ground, and nobody was behind her. Her hands searched the arm connected to the hand that squeezed her throat, only to find that there wasn't one. The putrefying hand was separated from the rest of the limb, which made it harder to make it free its grip.

Her breath was starting to fail. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs still had quite some oxygen, due to her supernatural genes, but if she didn't free herself from the constricting pressure on her throat, she would probably pass out from the lack of air.

It wouldn't budge. Now she was starting to feel an odd sensation on her chest, and it wasn't from her inability to breathe. It strangely felt like... Panic? Oh no, no, no. She couldn't start panicking now. Not now!

Her legs gave up and Sam fell to the ground, eyes prickling, hands clawing desperately at the appendage that was slowly weakening her.

The flesh was ripped under her hands; her nails pulled the muscle apart. It didn't work – the bones were squeezing by themselves, even without anything to link them.

Her lungs were burning; the amount of oxygen she had left wouldn't last her much longer. She had enough air for fifteen seconds, max.

Where were the _others_? Certainly someone would have seen her and come to help her, right? She tried to loosen the grip of the meatless fingers on her throat. No avail.

12 seconds.

One quick look around proved that none of them could come and help her. Alieshya and Tucker were against the tomb of someone called Aisling B. Summers (R.I.P. – _Thou shall be innocent of every sin - _1750-1843), and fighting for their lives; Danny was stuck in the middle of a circle of zombies, unable to take flight or become intangible due to the supernatural grip of the brainless cheerleaders, bruises and wounds already marring his skin; and she, herself, wasn't much better than them. PP still sat on the floor, observing everything with an expression of utter delight.

9 seconds.

Little black points were dancing in her vision. The demon princess twisted the fingers in the opposite direction with all the strength she still had.

5 seconds.

Her whole chest was on fire, her eyes were already closed, but she still fought – she wouldn't give up. Not now, not ever.

Agonizingly slowly in her point of view, she broke each bone, one by one.

1 second.

The pressure in her throat was bearable now. Along with her relieved sigh, the so much needed oxygen finally entered her sore throat and lungs, leaving a path of fire .

With a disgusted expression, she finally threw what was left of the hand to the ground, stomping on it with all the might a combat boot is capable of.

Feeling dizzy, she sat still for awhile. When her vision stopped swimming, she stood up, searching for the little demon that had caused them so much trouble. She was in for a beating, never mind that it was Paulina's body to get hurt.

* * *

"Listen here, demon – if you ever, _ever _come back here without express orders from someone from the royal line, I will kick your ass to a bloody pulp, got it? GOT IT?" Sam growled, her hands around the possessed girl's neck.

Even writhing in pain, the demon still managed to look devious.

"_Oh, but it wasss an order from the royalty, prinsssesss._"

And with those parting words, it was gone, leaving Sam with Paulina's limp body in her arms. She delicately put it down on the ground, knowing that it would hurt all over when she woke up from her state of unconsciousness.

It was the silence that made her look around.

All the cheerleaders were back to their original states: human, with two arms and two legs, and... Well, ok, not so original states. Their make-ups were awful, their perfectly manicured nails were all dirtied and chipped, their hairs were a mess... They would have a fit when they woke up.

Star was already awake, though. Danny had reverted back to normal and Star threw a quick smirk at Sam before she engaged Danny in a ferocious kiss.

With an heavy heart full of pain, jealousy and betrayal, she ran away from the sight, doing her best to ignore the returning feelings and her friends' knowing and pitying eyes.

Nobody noticed the single tear that ran down her face, which blossomed into a beautiful and living crystal flower when it reached the ground.

* * *

Long chapter, huh? I think it was the longest 'til now.

Well guys, I must leave now! REVIEW!

* * *

_Luv u guys!_

* * *

**Auf Wiedersehen,**

_**GoThYk SyA**_


	15. Fire Part I

23/12/2010

Hello guys!

I am so sorry I didn't post this before, but I couldn't. Like, I really couldn't. Although I had already written a part of this chapter, which I intended to post on Halloween, I didn't have the chance to, since I was attacked by a dog.

Yeah, you read it right – **I** **WAS ATTACKED BY A DOG**. Not a small one, either. A German Shepard, or German Shepherd, or however they are called in english. He bit my arm, my shoulder and my thigh, and I was lucky to have the strength to make him stay away from my neck, or otherwise there wouldn't be any Sya to post you this chapter.

I am not fully recovered yet, since my arm still hurts like hell, but I wanted to give you a Yule/Christmas/Kwanzaa/Hannukah/whatever-you-celebrate present. Also I'll be posting a new oneshot by New Years' if you are interested.

Plus, on the same day, some mean person stole my MP4 when I was in PE, and all my future chapters from this and my other fics, as well as the first chapters and general ideas for new fics were in there and I didn't have any backup. So, all was lost, including hundreds of photos, pics, and almost 650 musics. And my book.

Talk about bad luck.

* * *

**31/10****/2010**

Hello guys!

Sorry for the late update (and the small chapter) but I haven't much time in the computer. My life is a mess, and school is really kickin' my ass -.-'

Don't have time to write a AN. Must. Write. Now.

Gotta do Halloween stuff. Or after Halloween stuff. Or studying to Math's exam. Pick one.

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

On with the fic!

* * *

_**Never Mess With A Girl's Heart**_

_Practicing Powers – Fire – Part I_

_

* * *

_

Breathless, an heartbroken demon princess stepped out of the portal between both worlds, her eyes, hair and clothes the blue colour of sadness.

_My daughter, come into my arms..._

With a startled gasp, she realised that she had unknowingly transported herself to the depths of the elemental forest (or florest) of Hell – the only place she felt comforted and secure. Stifling a sob, she ran into the safe arms of the florest who sheltered when she had nowhere else to go.

_Come, my daughter, let me lead you to where you need to be..._

She followed the rustling leaves of the trees, hearing the whispers of the deities that inhabited its depths. She followed the sounds until the trees were so thick she couldn't see anything around them, until the leaves blocked the twin Suns of Hell and everything was dark, until the soft grass under her feet turned to rock and the floor started to ascend, and the trees clearing out until she could see the Dark Palace in the line of the horizon, a small figure against the soft yellow skies of the Underworld.

Only when she almost fell into a gigantic hole she realized that she was in a volcano.

"Elektra. You finally came."

Jumping, she whirled around, facing two red skinned twins. Their hair was fire, a long mane in the girl's case, and a short flame that lighted the boy's head. Their clothes were liquid lava, burning on the edges, and their red and orange eyes seemed to burn with a flame of their own. The girls lips were of a luscious black tone, as well as her long lashes and the tattoo of a salamander on her left shoulder, which was identical to the one on her twin's.

The boy had a square jaw, his eyes a few shades darker than his sister's, and a well sculptured torso, which was bare in the heated air of Hell. Both twins were dressed with minimal clothes, the boy only sporting a burning pair of slacks while the girl wore a top similar to a bikini's, along with a flaming skirt that had splits on either side, both going high on her thighs. Both siblings had identical necklaces with two stones and a manticore's teeth, and belts with a dagger on each side.

"Wh-who are you?" She stuttered, unable to conceive that someone had managed to sneak up on her.

"We are the spirits of Fire, followers of Flama, the Hunters and Protectors of the Volcano." The boy said, his voice sounding like a merry campfire in a summer night.

"I am Illeasae and my brother is Flammeo", the girl said, her voice hinting at the sound of a delicate flame in a cinnamon candle. "We are here to introduce you to the deepest secrets of the Power of the Fire that you possess."

Elektra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with two long fingers. She _really_ wasn't in the mood or this right now.

_Take deep breaths, Elektra, _she instructed herself. _Don't destroy anything that you will need later._

"Listen, you two. I had a really awful day, and I don't have any patience to suffer two Fire Elementals that think that they know more about life than I do. So, just leave me alone and go back to making candles glow or something."

She turned her back on them, fully prepared to go back to the lake (or anywhere for that matter, as long as it was away from her human friends and their _girlfriends_, especially one Starr Jenkins) when a blazing fireball collided with her back.

Gasping for breath, outraged, as the skin of her back burned and healed at the same time, she faced the red skinned twins, her eyes scorching bright red in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU?" She screeched, furiously gathering energy in her hands. "YOU WANT TO SEE MY POWER? I'LL _SHOW_ YOU MY POWER!"

Burning, scorching flames circled her hands, concentrated in a gigantic fireball that grew every second that passed by, until it was bigger than her, until it was bigger than the Fenton's RV, until it was roughly the size of a mansion, until it was so big she had to support it above her head, a burning ball of fire.

"_THIS _IS MY POWER!"

And she promptly threw it at the terrified Elementals.

* * *

Trignos, King of Hell, smirked. He was the Devil, and he knew that that was no fury in Hell like his daughter scorned.

It was all going according to the plan.

* * *

Deirdre, the Lady of the Lake, observed the raging half-demoness with speculating eyes.

"You know, Flama, she is just like you when you were her age – volatile and with a lot of repressed anger."

Flama, the Mistress of the Fire, blew her a raspberry.

"Au contraire, my scaly friend. I think she is exactly like you, always choosing the weirdest guys to fall for." She chuckled, merry flames playing in her hair.

Deirdre blushed, a dark blue color rising in her delicate cerulean features.

"Shut up, Flama." She muttered, embarassed. "You were the one who set me up with that water bug."

The Mistress of the Flames let out a deep laugh, which sounded exactly like a cozy fire in the middle of the winter.

"To tell the truth," Airlia, the Goddess of the Wind, pondered, a thoughtful look entering her almost-completely-white eyes, "I think she rather is like Lilith."

All the Goddesses turned to the aforementioned female, who simply shrugged with a smirk on her face, her eyes never leaving the young Elektra while the darkness and the light played around her in mystical swirls.

"Is there something you aren't telling us, Lil'?"

She growled.

"_Don't_. Call. Me. LIL!"

* * *

Oooohh... The plot thickens. *_smirk_*

So, some of the Goddesses make their first appearance – and I assure you, it won't be their last. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL!

So, what will happen to poor Flammeo and Illeasae? Who is Lilith and how is she linked to Sam? What is Trignos planning? Meanwhile, what is happening in Amity Park?

Beware the next chapter of Never Mess With A Girl's Heart!

* * *

Love you all!

_Auf Wiedersehen_!

* * *

_**GoThYk SyA**_

_PS: My arm still hurts. Send me reviews to make me feel better. ^.~_


	16. Fire, Part II

HELLOOOO–– *_tomatoes are thrown* _–oo.

*_hides*_

_*tomatoes stop being thrown*_

_*unhides*_

_*tomatoes are thrown again*_

_**SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYEEEEEE!**_

Life (and computer–crashing–deleting–all virus) happened. Oops?

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN MORE THAN A YEAR! I AM DISGRACEFUL!

...Have a cookie and forgive me? O– ^_^'

SOOOO SOOOOORRYYYYY!

And to those who inquired, my arm is going to stay permanently like that. Apparently, I have developed a "post–traumatic necrosis" (whatever that is – something about the cells in the tissue being dead or whatever it was – I don't pay much attention to doctor–rambling. It's like an alien language to me) and it hurts whenever I make a little more effort with it or when it's humid and the like. So, yeah. Bad luck. D=

Also, on a brighter side, my father fixed me this rickety computer (without Internet) in which I am now writing, about a year after the other broke down (see reference to world–exploding computer virus above), which I am now using to write this. I am working (once again) on my book too, since the older versions were all lost! Cheers, everyone!

By the way, _Sam _+_ Twin = Trouble_ (A.K.A. STT) is also being updated. If any of you are reading it, you can check it out!

Hopefully, I have improved my English during my "time–out"! (I know that was completely out of context... Whatever. xD) Remind me to correct the old chapters.

Ah, yes – I'm also picturing the Sam/Angel/Demon–parts as the little miniatures–on–the–shoulders you often see on cartoons. Am I the only one getting that vibe? ^.^

A great "Thank You!" to all my lovely, loyal reviewers! Those from chapter 13 are also mentioned, seeing as FFN apparently deleted them - THANK YOU _Romance OnTheBrain, Rie fan, piequeenthegreat_ (x2),_ Looka'sMagicHell (_x2 - luv u too, my writing friend! I'm updating!), _Sunshine-Midnight123 (_x4 - you'll have to wait to find out! xD), _AvalonXNaruto, Chrica-chica (_let's! xD), _MissMeha611 _and _Jaded Jimmie_! *hands cookies to everyone* I love you guys!

By the way, is it just me or has the FFN member layout changed? Wow, I guess that shows how long I have been running around the site...

On with the fic!

* * *

_**Never Mess With A Girl's Heart**_

_Fire _– _Part II_

* * *

Regret hit her almost instantaneously.

She didn't know whether or not it was because of all the time she had spent as a human, but that part of her personality – _Sam _– was often the loudest voice in her head. Heartbroken, torn down, squashed under the demon and the angel that composed her being – she just never seemed to _stay down_. That obnoxious, nosy, unbearably _loud _part of her was always there, fighting to stay above all else and pushing her stupid _feelings _onto Elektra, the powerful Forbidden Being.

_You're the stupid one_!

Ah, yes, the idiotic Sam–part of her.

The dust was startling to settle, and Elektra sneered at the pile of rubble left.

_Weaklings_, the demon sneered. The angel, bound and gagged in a corned, wisely remained quiet.

"Come on out, little sparks... I know you're still alive," she crooned softly, smirking. A particularly large piece of rock on her left moved. Elektra licked her lips, anticipating whatever was to come.

...Only to be greatly disappointed, seeing as it stopped moving almost as soon as it started. She sighed. It was hard to get a good fight, nowadays.

_Even if it's one created out of pure heartbreak? Look who's acting all high_–_and_–_mighty, Miss Romantic Calamity._

She _had _to get rid of that annoying Sam–part.

* * *

Illeasae ached all over. Her head pounded and she could feel quite the torn flesh and broken bones, which her Flama–given sacred stones were already healing. Thankfully, the wounds were given by her own element, so they'd regenerate more rapidly than if caused by any other element – to tell the truth, if that _had _been the case, they would have already been dead.

Flammeo was beside her, she could feel, but still unconscious. Heavy rock pinned them down and she could taste dust on her mouth, mixed with blood.

_For some reason I chose to devote myself to Flama, not Terra _– _if I liked to taste earth, I'd be at her service_, she dryly though, heaving a weak cough.

Then, she heard footsteps.

_Perhaps it would be safer to work for Terra, after all._

"Well, well... I though you _were _alive still, and wasn't I right?" Illeasae could taste the sheer animosity in the voice, and groaned faintly.

_Not her again... I'm still recuperating, damnit!_

She heard a faint whistling behind the buzzing in her ears, a fast, merry jig completely dislocated in the scenario. Before she could draw in one more dust–filled breath, the gigantic boulder above her and her twin was gone, the half–demoness holding it easily with one of her hands.

_Flama, please protect me..._

* * *

Flama, Mistress of the Flame, sighed. The fire playing in her curls flickered when she pouted childishly. Lilith smirked.

"It looks like you're going to have to interfere. Leave the popcorn with us!"

Airlia hummed, tilting her head vacantly. Deirdre of the Lake smiled at her reluctant counterpart.

"But I was enjoying the show so much! Not fair!" she complained.

Lilith, still smirking, nodded her head towards the container Flama holded.

"The popcorn, if you please. 'Tis not my fault you chose to have such weaklings as your Guardians."

The Mistress of the Flames grumbled angrily, but passed the popcorn all the same, rising from her warm burning–coal throne. Terra, recently arrived, shot Flama a teasing grin.

"I _did _offer to take her, you know. You were the one who didn't agree."

Flama disappeared in a flurry of rubies and burning cloth, muttering something about offerings and influential families.

"Y'know," Airlia suddenly said, twirling a crystal rose between her fingers. "I am _quite _sure I had something important to tell you all, but I forgot. Hey, look, a sparrow!"

The other Goddesses, rolling their eyes, sat back to watch the show, four of the seven thrones filled.

* * *

"Where did you say she was?"

A disguised, frantic Alieshya shook the befuddled techno–geek frenetically. He gaped at her.

"Huh... I didn't?"

Allie threw her hands into the air, letting a dazed Tucker fall on his behind onto the freshly–mowed grass.

"_Where _in the name of Deidre is she? I've been looking for her _everywhere! _Oh, she probably got herself in trouble _again_, and who's going o take the blame? Me, of course! Gaaah! Why is she so _reckless!_"

Tucker harrumphed smugly.

"Clearly, you don't know our Sam Manson – she was always like that."

The nymph put her hands down, glaring at the technology–lover, who gulped in fear. Needless to say, the smugness left his face in the blink of an eye

"Sure I don't. Know what else I didn't know? That sweet ol'Danny was _Ghost Boy_."

Tucker gulped. _Danny is gonna kill me!_

"Aw, _Hell._"

* * *

Elektra was grinning evilly at the fire spirits, tasting an easy – though unfair – victory in her tongue.

The Sam–part was heavily protesting, as was the angel personality, though that one was muffled by the gag. Unfortunately, the devil–part didn't stand a chance against the human, so to bind her was near impossible. Elektra was hoping that putting the fire out of the Guardians of Flama was enough to beat her into submission.

It looked more unlikely by the minute.

––_because then the people would die out of coldness, and so would you, because Flama wouldn't forgive you that easily, and then the world would become a frozen desert because you are the reason that climate change is occurring, and think of all the_––

Scratch that. By the _second_ was more like it.

––_and there wouldn't be anymore ice_–_cream because there wouldn't be a reason to make it since we'd all be going through another Ice Age, so nobody would eat ice_–_cream because we eat it when we're warm and considering that we'd be cold, like, _really _cold, then_––

Wouldn't the bitch SHUT THE HELL UP?

_No, I don't think I will. It's too fun and easy to annoy you._

GAAAH!

Her hands were gathering power, ready to fire (well, what's with today and all the bad puns?) at the Keepers out of sheer annoyance with her unbearable human part.

A voice stopped her.

"Now, look here. I _know_ you're mad and everything, but Lilith is eating my popcorn and I can't go back until I answer my protégée's plea, got it? So, could you _please _let them go?"

Elektra's eyelid twitched.

"What the _Hell_ is _wrong _with you, people! Can't you respect a rage–induced murder every once in a while?" she raved, pacing from side to side. "Nooooo, of _course _you can't! Because I argue with myself and lose because of my own human–part's annoyingness, and when I try to work out my issues by damaging the lives– or rather, _un_lives– of innocent bystanders _someone _has to interrupt me, 'cause Life is not fair, and neither is Death, and neither is the In–Between, and _now _I'm ranting as much as my idiotic, stupid, nosy, obnoxious, human, in_ love _Sam–Part!"

Flama froze, gaping at the enraged hybrid before recovering and clearing her throat haughtily.

"Uh, I only want my popcorn. And you can damage all the innocent bystanders you want, as long as they aren't my apprentices. So, don't kill them and I go bye–bye, ok?"

Elektra stopped in her tracks.

"You're _Flama_?"

The Mistress of the Flames smiled indulgently, curling a strand of her fire–hair in her finger.

"That would be correct. You can bow before my greatness, if you'd like."

The demoness snorted. Flama sighed.

"Yeah, I thought as much. Demons have no respect nowadays..."

Elektra rolled her eyes, pointing towards the fire–twins.

"Whatever. Those two are your apprentices? Honestly, I must say I expected better. What a failure..."

Flama huffed, the fire flickering like a cape around her.

"They weren't expecting it, that's all. The Salamanders were always good at their duties––"

"I find that very doubtful––"

"––good references and with great––"

"––though the guy was quite _hot_, no pun intended––"

"––the dress receipt and it looked so––"

"––and she was rambling abou ice–cream, of all things––"

"––but then I told her, 'she is _just_ like you!' and––"

"––but Danny is _so _clueless and the Sam–part is––"

"––and fresh cucumber juice pads are simply––"

"What _are _the two of you even talking about?"

The two powerful beings jumped, startled to hear Flammeo's voice.

"The unbearable human Danny, of course," said Elektra, just when Flama said "The wonderful properties of cucumber, of course."

Flammeo and Illeasae slapped their foreheads.

* * *

"Well, you obviously haven't looked _everywhere_, or you'd have found her!"

Alieshya, dragging a very reluctant Tucker along with her, was in search of one missing half–demon princess. Three guesses to who it was, and the first two don't count.

No, it isn't Nikki from 'Reign or Shine'. There's no need to Google it, like I just did. In fact, the answer is just a few paragraphs behind.

That's right: it would be one Sam Manson, also known as Elektra.

"Shaddup!"

"What, I'm just sayin'––" Tucker, rolling his eyes, introduced something on his beloved PDA.

"Well, I don't care! _She _is probably up to something _again_, and _I'm _gonna be the one to take the blame if things go wrong!"

"Waitaminnit– Are we talking about the same Sam Manson here?" To say that Tucker was confused would be an understatement. "The same bossy, fiercely loyal, rights–defender, _blame_–_taker_ Sam Manson? 'Coz she's not the type to let others take the blame for her!"

Alieshya stared at him, gaping. Tucker blushed furiously and fumbled with his gadgets.

"What is it?" he finally asked, red–faced. "Was I too sensitive?"

Allie shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"You said a three–syllabic, non technology–related word! I'm so _proud _of you!"

* * *

"How come you managed to get me to actually _agree_ to this?"

Elektra was dumbfounded – which was rare. She had just been manipulated – which was damn near impossible.

Holly Hell.

Flama polished her nails against her flaming dress.

"I am simply _brilliant_, my dear. People are often awed by my irrefutable beauty and incontestable intelligence, and also––"

"I ask again: how come _you_ managed to get _me_ to _agree_?"

The Mistress of the Flames huffed, pouting once again.

"No need to be so rude, _dear_..."

Insert eyebrow raise.

"Oh, _fine! _I may have used a little hocus–pocus I gained during my experience, but nevermind that – I think it's a wonderful idea!"

Still dumbfounded, Elektra managed an "I don't..." between her teeth. The twin fire spirits appeared to feel the same way, considering that they were both staring at Flama with a look that mixed awe with a '_huh?_' factor.

"So! With that settled," Flama said, clasping her hands. "Let's move on to more important matters. You two," she pointed at her protégées, then at the hybrid. "Learn with her. And _you_, dear, try and learn some self–control. Having elementals all over the house will test your temper. Terra and Airlia should send their apprentices in a few days, so try and enjoy the little peace and quiet you'll get meanwhile!"

The three gaped at her. She looked around, looking pensative.

"Well, the Earth sure is terribly dull, isn't it? I guess I'll be going then, Lilith probably ate all the popcorn already... Tata, darlings!"

In a roar of flames, she was gone. The three beings, transforming into human forms, stared at each other. Sam broke the silence.

"Well... Welcome to Earth!"

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaannnddd... That's it!

*_reviewers stare* We reviewed for THIS?_

_*fiddles with fingers* _Erm... Chocolate–chip cookie, anyone?

If it serves of any consolation, I had to transcribe all this from my notebook (the paper–and–pen sort – did you think I lazed around all this time? I have tons of stuff written down; now I just need to type it up) to the computer while struggling with schoolwork. Ick, college is just next year! I'll be the nly 16–turning–17–years–old in there! Dx

Well, I hope my writing (and grammar) skills have improved! Tell me what you think, even if you're thinking about murdering because I took so long to update! I'll just be hiding in a corner with my secret chocolate stash. Want some? Then REVIEW!

* * *

**Luv u!**

* * *

**CIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

_**GoThYk SyA (penname soon to be changed)(terribly sorry for the delay)(wishing fervently that you'll show some forgiveness... Pretty please? x3)**_


	17. The Limits of Idiocy

Hello, people who are still reading this! Yes, all four of you! xD

Before anything else, a big **THANK YOU** and giant chocolate chip cookies to my lovely reviewers: _piequeenthegreat_ (love ya too! And I really should have put up a summary of what happened so far, sorry!), _wolfhead _and _SunshineMidnight123_! Wow, that's a huge difference from last chapter. My own fault, I guess, for taking so long... Oops? ;)

**I've changed my penname from **_**GoThyK SyA **_**to **_**NixenSya**_, if you haven't noticed. Even though I'm still Goth (but following Sam's trend of 'Goth Bird of Happiness') I felt that there was a need for a change. I'm taking a new attitude in my writing... Let's just hope for the best! ^.^'

Any of you sail through the **Powerpuff Girls fandom**? I'm in love with a fic there, _More Than Human_ by _sbj _– it's simply brilliant! Fantastic! Magnificent! If you like this fandom, go and check it out!

Also, I'm staring a new multi–chapter fic for the PPG fandom. Don't kill me! I'll only update it when I update STT and NMWAGH, and vice versa. Instead of a double update, it'll be a triple update =D

'Nuff rambling. On with the fic!

Read, Enjoy and _Review_!

* * *

_**Never Mess With a Girl's Heart**_

_The Limits of Idiocy_

* * *

_How did I get myself in this situation, again?_

Sam Manson tried to think beyond the loud chattering ensuing from the large group of elementals gathered in the room.

_Oh, right. Flama got me in this. Stupid nosy goddess and her stupid ideas..._

"––So I _told_ him, you break up with her or I'll go and find another dwarf to date––"

"––and if you add five drops of chrolide cutonium, the liquid kind, obviously––"

"––we fought those Briar manticores back then, we got the teeth and all, look––"

"––I said, Astra, darling, I'm not sitting my petunia on that _thing_––"

"––those vapid dryads – oh, no offence Nedra – but they _do _get my––"

"––I'm not a stupid dryad; don't confound me with those bamboo sticks––"

"––and the frog said to the goblin, it's a––"

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!"

Silence. Blessed silence. She never appreciated her previous solitude as much as she did now.

Exhaling slowly through her nose, she walked to the front of the room.

"Okay, everyone, listen well. We have to establish a good back story for everyone before anything else happens," she explained. Five blank faces stared back.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

Sam sighed again. "First of all, _what _are you all called?"

Flammeo rose.

"Not you. I know who you are, what with almost killing you and all. Remember?"

Flammeo sat back down.

A willowy blonde girl jumped up, grinning excitedly.

"Hi! Hi! I'm Lyzelle, follower of Airlia, Goddess of the Wind! And this is Calista," she said, pointing to a blue–haired girl. "She doesn't speak much, but she's also an air nymph!"

"A _sylph_, you mean," said a dark–haired girl in a sneering tone.

Sam rolled her eyes. They reminded her too much of Paulina – though a nicer Paulina, but with all her cheery, exclamation–pointy, happy–go–lucky demeanour. You know, when she wasn't acting like a bitch.

"Well, from now on you're Lyz and she's Cally. Got it?"

She nodded, beaming so much that Sam thought her face was going to crack.

"Ok! Ok, ok!"

_Urgh. Too much vivacity this early in the evening_.

"You," she said, pointing to a random person when no one else volunteered to present themselves. "What are you called?"

The dark-haired girl from before lifted her eyes towards Sam, not expressing the slightest bit of intimidation.

"Nedra," she offered reluctantly. "Follower of Terra, Mother of Earth. Why do we even have to change our names?"

Sam sighed. "Most of them are too peculiar. We're already going with a 'student exchange' type of plan, but I don't know any humans named Illeasae. Do you?"

Nedra nodded and went back to amusing herself with... whatever she was doing.

_Whatever_. _If you want things done, you have to do them yourself._

**BLAM!**, went the door, and a very pissed off Alieshya came in.

"ELEKTRA PENDRAGON–DYJINN, WHERE WERE YOU ALL DAY? I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOUR ROYAL ASS OVER ALL BLOODY AMITY PARK AND–– Oh, we have visitors! Can I offer you a cookie?"

Silence, once again.

"Hi! Hi! I'm Lyzelle, now to be known as Lyz, follower of Airlia, Goddess of the Wind! And this is Calista, she doesn't––"

"––speak much, but she's also an _air nymph_!" they all mimicked, Flammeo going as far as to imitate the franctic hand gestures. Alieshya stared in bewilderment as Nedra and Sam sighed.

"Airlia? Nymph? Goddess? Wha–– You're _all_ elementals, too?"

"Yes," the five new faces chorused, Lyzelle ending it with her ever–present exclamation point.

Sam sighed once more. "This is going to be a _long _week."

* * *

"T– _Tranfer students_? Five of them? In _one day_?"

Sam fidgeted on her seat.

"Uh, they're part of a... exchange program," she said, twiddling her thumbs. "My family created it a few years ago as a way to... create stronger bonds with their business partners. You know, from different parts of the world. A chance to gain cultural knowledge and all that."

"Cultural knowledge," repeated Principal Ishiyama. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

There was silence for a few moments as Lyz bounced excitedly in her seat.

"Hi! Hi! I'm Lyz––"

"I'm quite sure that all of us already _know _that, dear," said the Principal. "You've been saying that every two minutes, after all."

Nedra snickered.

"So," continued the Asian woman. "We have Cally and Lyz, from Greece, correct?"

Sam nodded as the two mentioned girls stared vacantly forward.

"And Lisha and Blaze from Africa," she pointed towards Illeasae and Flammeo. "As well as... what was it, again?"

"Nedra," said the earth elemental, just as Sam declared "Kendra".

Principal Ishiyama stared at them.

"Kendra," said the follower of Terra when the Goth girl said "Nedra".

They exchanged glances.

"From South America," they said in unison.

_I sense a headache coming._

* * *

"Sammy! My love!"

"For the last time, I'm not going on a date with you!"

Nedra snickered under her breath as she watched Sam evade a very smitten Dash that followed her around. Her green eyes twinkled with mirth for a few seconds, before Lyzelle's – Lyz's, at the moment – repetitive catchphrase started again... For the hundredth time that day.

"Hi! Hi! I'm––"

"Repetitive as Hell, that's what! Can't you say anything else?"

The blonde snapped her mouth shut. Next to her, Calista smirked.

"Sammy! Don't run away from our love!" shouted Dash in the background.

"You _really _don't speak much, do you?"

Cally – as she was to be called now – shook her head negatively, smirk still in place.

"Oh," said Nedra. Her conversation choices seemed to be reduced to the dark–skinned Salamander twins, the constantly screaming water elemental and the irritating demon princess. "By the way, what's with that guy?"

The six of them turned towards Sam, who was doing her best (and failing) to evade Dash, who chased her with a bouquet on his hand and hearts on his eyes. The Goth girl's black hair was sticking out with red sparks coursing through it, and they could almost see flames shooting out of her mouth as she screamed at the poor infatuated guy:

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO HAVE BABIES WITH YOU!"

"I'll be your own living teddy bear, then! I even bought the suit!"

"I HATE TEDDY BEARS AND THEIR CUTENESS OF DOOM!"

They burst out laughing.

* * *

"Sam! My love! Please accept this bouquet of frilly and girly pink roses as a proof of my undying devotion!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!" Sam screamed, trying to push an enamoured Dash away from her leg, which he was holding onto with a vice–like grip.

A few tables away, Star squealed cutely, holding onto Danny.

"Oh, aren't they _cute? _They're lovely together, _lovely_!"

"Yeah," said Danny with a blank look. "Lovely."

"They're _perrrfect_, aren't they? Perfect – just like us!"

"Yeah, perfect," he repeated emotionlessly. "Just like us."

A dark smirk came over her pretty features. "And we _are _going to stay together forever, aren't we? _Forever_, Danny. Say it with me: for_ever_."

"Forev––"

"Danny, dude, where have ya' been? I almost didn't see you yesterday! Oh, hey, Star."

Star pouted. "Hello, Tanner."

"_Tucker,_" he corrected, sitting right in the middle of the couple. "I'm one of the best friends of your boyfriend; shouldn't you at least be making an effort?"

"He doesn't seem bothered by it."

In fact, Danny continued to stare blankly forward with glassy eyes.

Tucker took notice of it. "Danny? Dude, are you okay?"

No response. The techno–geek frowned.

"Perhaps I should take him to the... urgh... to the _nurse,_" he shivered, remembering his past experiences with anything hospital–related.

Star raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "He's perfectly _fine_. Aren't you, Danny?"

"I'm fine."

"If you say so," Tucker said, leaning towards him. "You look a bit pale, though. It won't hurt to check."

Star seethed. "He already said he's fine!"

Ignoring her, the hat–lover gave the halfa a gentle shove in the direction of the infirmary.

"You're warmer than normal, too. Something's not right."

The blonde cheerleader started to follow them, irritated.

"Hey, where are you going? Hey!"

* * *

"You know, I'm pretty sure there are limits to idiocy. But you... You surpass them all."

Dash Baxter stared lovingly back at her.

"Your eyes are so _pretty_!"

"Yes," snapped Sam. "We've established that half an hour ago. We also know that my teeth are like 'pretty pearls hidden between silky ad pretty red lips' and that my hair is 'darker than a thousand pretty Arabian nights without moon' and it shines 'like a clear diamond in the pretty sunlight'. To be frank, you probably have a future with poetry if you take all the 'pretty's off, but NO CHANCE with me!"

"You are so pretty when you're screaming your head off..."

"You. Are. _Hopeless_," said Sam, and she stormed off.

"Even though you're running away from me, your backside is so pretty..."

Sam contained her urge to strangle him and walked away.

* * *

TADA! Fast update. Wow, I never thought I'd see one of those again after my initial months on FFN, when I started writing.

Aagh, I'm full of tests in school! Since I've spent the last week sick, I missed some of them and now I'm doing them all at the same time! –.–'

I'm also playing Rafiki in 'The Lion King' play we're doing for the Children's Day. You know, the monkey? Yeah, that one. ^.^'

Oh, well. You're not here to hear me rambling.

Do you see that REVIEW button down there? I'm a review whore – please me.

* * *

**Arriverderci, everyone!**

_Luv u guys!_

* * *

_**NixenSya**_


End file.
